Contrato de Amor
by Resplandor de la Luna
Summary: Ella una joven empresaria, de una agencia de imagen y diseño personal, dedicada al trabajo y que no cree en el amor. Él, el rostro mas famoso de Hollywood, bastante conocido en el medio por ser el soltero mas codiciado de América. Que al firmar un contrato, no saben que este no será solo de trabajo, si no un Contrato de Amor.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría. Disfruten de la lectura.

"**CONTRATO DE AMOR"**

Por: Resplandor de la Luna **"Luna"**

Capitulo 1.

Es increíble la cantidad de autos que hay en las calles cada día, no voy a llegar a tiempo, pero esta vez si me las pagas Anthony…como fue que me deje convencer de ir contigo solo a bailar, justo hoy que tengo semejante proyecto…¡Candy eres una tonta!, a ver si aprendes a mantener la boca cerrada y no dejarte llevar por el que dirán…eso sí, Annie tuvo la culpa, ya verá lo que le espera en cuanto la vea.- Pensaba Candy cuando iba rumbo a su trabajo, en su lujoso mercedes benz negro noche, el trafico de Nueva York era un caos, había un accidente metros adelante y ella llevaba más de 30 minutos estacionada sin poderse mover.

**Flashback**

-Vamos Candy… jamás te das tiempo para salir o divertirte, pareces una mujer divorciada y sin vida social. –Decía una Annie muy entusiasmada y siempre dispuesta a salir de fiesta con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero siempre haciendo participe a su mejor amiga casi hermana, pare que pasaran bien un rato.

-Annie de verdad…mañana tengo una reunión muy importante con Terrence Grandchester, tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo he tenido que trabajar, para lograr el contrato con él y si no tengo todo listo me voy a morir. –Decia Candy con cara de "no molestes".

Toc, toc, toc.

-¿Ahora quien? - Pensaba Candy, mientras daba la orden de pasar.- Adelante. –Decía Candy, si dejar de mirar a su mejor amiga, con cara de "esto no me gusta nada".

-Hola Candy! –Decía un carismático Anthony con su mirada llena luz y una hermosa sonrisa, de las que derriten a cualquier chica.

-Hola Anthony, en que te puedo ayudar. –Este par se traen algo en mente no me gusta nada. –Pensaba Candy al momento en que Anthony capto la presencia de Annie y estos sonreían.

-Solo pasaba a saludar, hay algún problema en que salude a la mujer más bella de la empresa, más si es mi jefa. –Decía Anthony sin dejar de sonreírle a Candy.

-Bueno si eso era todo, gracias…ya me viste así que…

-Candy! –Reprendía una Annie a su mejor amiga. –No seas así, mira que Anthony es muy lindo y se preocupa mucho por ti.

-Si, como no! –Se decía Candy en pensamientos. –Ok, disculpa Anthony, pero es que tengo mucho trabajo y estoy terminando de checar los pendientes para la reunión de mañana.

-No te preocupes preciosa, sabes que no hay problema, bien sabes que todo está en orden, yo mismo verifique cada detalle del contrato y los pendientes ya se los entregue a Edith, tu secretaria. –Sin dejarla de mirar a la rubia, haciendo más sensual su sonrisa y su mirar.

-Vez Candy te lo dije…así que ya no tienes pretexto.

-Pretexto!? –Decía un Anthony muy sonriente. – ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que Annie, -Mi disque mejor amiga, se decía Candy. –Quiere que vayamos a tomar unas copas y a bailar, pero…como yo le decía…que tengo la reunión de mañana y estaba revisando los pendientes, por eso estaba declinando su invitación.

-Preciosa ya te dije que no hay problema para mañana, ya todo está en orden, ¿qué dices? Vamos yo me encargo de todo.

-Vamos Candy…solo será un rato, ya hasta Anthony te dijo que él se encarga de todo, que dices solo un par de canciones y regresamos antes de la media noche.

-Ok, solo recuerden que si no, su auto se vuelve calabaza. –Con tal de que Annie deje de pensar que soy una amargada y sin vida- Se decía a sí misma la rubia.

**Fin del flasback**

-Edith, sabes dónde está Candy? –Preguntaba un Anthony muy preocupado, porque la reunión con Albert Andley estaba a punto de iniciar y Candy aun no llegaba.

-No licenciado, pero es raro en ella, jamás llega tarde.

-Por favor trata de localizarla, haz lo que sea porque sin ella la reunión no puede iniciar. –Candy, preciosa, dónde estás? –Pensaba Anthony mientras miraba su reloj y se pasaba las manos por su cabello.

-¡Hola Anthony, buenos días! –Decía una Annie muy contenta, caminando como toda una top model, por los pasillos de la empresa, sin dejar de sonreír. Annie era el sueño de cualquier chico, pero ella siempre decía, -"el día que me comprometa con alguien deberá ser una estrella y me amara por sobre todas las cosas".

-Ni tan buenos. –Contestaba un Anthony bastante preocupada y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Huy…..! si que no estás de humor, no es mi culpa que Candy anoche te dejara en claro que no quiere nada contigo, solo tu amistad. -Sonreía la bella y haciendo un poco de burla en su comentario.

-Déjate de tonterías quieres… no es por eso que estoy molesto.- Decía un Anthony, con ojos de querer matar a Annie por su comentario.

-Entonces querido, porque estas así, claro si se puede saber- Sonreía, sin dejar de ver a su compañero con una mirada de burla.

-Sucede que Candy aun no llega, y sin ella no podemos dar inicio a la reunión.- Mirando su reloj y bastante nervioso, en el cual solo quedaban 10 minutos para que la reunión empezara.

-Ya le llamaste!? –Comentaba Annie con cierto temor y preocupación en su voz.

-Edith esta en eso, espero no le haya pasado nada y llegue a tiempo, si no me va a despedir. –Candy nena llega por favor, no puedo hacer todo solo…tú eres la estrella, del proyecto. –Se decía en pensamientos Anthony.

-Licenciado! –Decía Edith la secretaria con voz y cara de preocupación.

-Que sucede Edith!?

-La señorita no contesta, ya hasta le deje varios mensajes en su buzón.

-¡Dios mío! Que no le haya pasado nada. –Pesaba un Anthony bastante preocupado, mientras escuchaba a la secretaria.

-¿Cuántas veces la haz llamado Edith? –Preguntaba una Annie igual de preocupada.

-Como unas 10 veces. –Decía la secretaria ya más angustiada y a punto de llorar. -Desde las 8:00, ya que ella jamás llega tarde y siempre es la primera en llegar a la empresa, más si es un nuevo contrato y en especial hoy que trabajo tanto para que el señor Granchester firmara con ella su primer contrato.

-Eso es cierto. –Decían al unisonó Annie y Anthony, pero con preocupación en sus voces.

-Anthony, mira no hay que perder tiempo, debemos de improvisar un poco y dar inicio a la reunión y en cuanto llegue Candy será la encargada de cerrar el trato con Grandchester, no le podemos fallar ahora. -Comentaba una Annie bastante preocupada y rogando al cielo para que su amiga estuviera con bien y llegara a tiempo a la reunión.

-Está bien. –Suspiraba un Anthony sin mucha emoción en su voz, se notaba bastante angustiado.

-Ahora Edith, tu sigue intentado comunicarte con Candy y en cuanto sepas lago me avisas de inmediato entendiste…de inmediato…sin importar la reunión, ok. –Le decía a una secretaria a punto de llorar.

-Sí Licenciada, no se preocupe…yo le aviso. –Suspira y al mismo tiempo se limpiaba unas lágrimas de los ojos a punto de salir.

-Vamos Anthony…no hay tiempo que perder, hagamos las cosas como si Candy estuviera aquí.- Se decía mas para sí misma que para su compañero, para darse las fuerzas y el ánimo de seguir.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Después de casi una hora de estar en el tráfico, este empezaba a circular en las calles de Nueva York, el transito empezaba a regresaba a la normalidad, Candy no dejaba de ver la hora en el reloj de su auto, solo tenía diez minutos para llegar a su oficina pero esta aun estaba bastante retirada de su destino.

-Por fin… ya era hora, vamos Candy doce calles más y llegamos, porque me pasan estas cosas a mí, por favor Dios que Terrence Grandchester no esté molesto y que ese par de seudo amigos, que tengo estén ya iniciando la reunión.

-Buenos días Sr. Andley! –Saludaba una Annie bastante nerviosa.

-Buenos días Srita. Britter! Es un gusto volver a verla –Respondía un Albert con un brillo muy especial en su mirada y una sonrisa de estrella de Hollywood, como él le decía a sus amigos para conquistar a las mujeres, sin olvidar el tono de voz bastante sensual que utilizaba.

-Sr. Andley, buen día! –Decía un Anthony muy preocupado.

-Licenciado Brower, que tal. –Ambos chicos se saludaban con un apretón de manos sin mucha cordialidad. –A qué hora iniciamos la reunión? No veo a la Srita. White?

-Sucede que está atendiendo un asunto personal, pero no se preocupe, ya sabe que ella jamás falta a una reunión, más si es con usted y el Sr. Grandchester. –Respondía una Annie a punto del desmayo, porque su mejor amiga aun no llegaba y lo peor es que no sabían dónde estaba.

-No se preocupe Sr. Andley…la Licenciada White nos dejo todo para atenderlos como es debido…y por supuesto para firmar el contrato. –Candy preciosa…dónde estás?…llega por favor. –Pensaba un Anthony sin dejar de mirar a Albert.

-Por cierto Sr. Andley, el Sr. Grandchester… no venía con usted para firmar el contrato el día de hoy? –Preguntaba Annie, ya que no veía a Terrence con Albert, en la sala de juntas.

-Sí, de hecho quedo en llegar a la hora, pero hace unos minutos me llamo para informarme que sobre la quinta avenida había un accidente y que esperaba llegar en cuanto el tráfico se normalizara y pudiera estar con nosotros en la reunión. Espero no haya inconveniente, en que esperemos a que llegue mi amigo.

Al oír el comentario de Albert, Annie y Anthony rogaban por que Candy llegara a tiempo, pero sobre todo que ella no fuera parte del accidente, de cierta forma estaban tranquilos, no del todo… aun así pensaban que Candy llegaría a tiempo y firmarían el contrato sin contratiempos.

-Por supuesto que no hay problema Sr. Andley. –Sonreía Annie.-Nosotros sabemos cómo es el tráfico a esta hora y más en las principales avenidas de Nueva York, ya sabe el ir y venir de todos los días a veces es un poco caótico.

-Pero dígame Sr. Andley, que opina usted…sobre la campaña que le presentamos, para la nueva presentación del Sr. Grandchester el su nueva faceta. –Preguntaba Anthony para hacer un poco de plática y sentirse un poco más relajado, esperando que Candy pronto apareciera por la puerta.

-La verdad Sr. Brower, mi cliente y amigo Terrence, tiene un par de cosas que quiere que ustedes detallen un poco más, quiere una campaña…digamos…más…prometedora, por supuesto que no dudamos de sus capacidades y conceptos que manejaran sobre su imagen. Pero qué le parece si en cuanto llegue la Srita. White y mi amigo hacemos las pertinentes recomendaciones y vemos de qué manera llegamos a un acuerdo. –Lo decía solo para intimidar un poco a Anthony, ya que notaba que este, se encontraba un tanto nervioso porque Candy no estaba presente.

-Sr. Andley, quiere decir que…quieren hacer cambios al contrato. –Preguntaba una Annie viendo las intenciones de Albert por intimidar y hacer sentir nervioso y desconfiado a Anthony.

-Pero por qué tanta formalidad Srita. Britter!?, solo llámeme Albert, creo que estamos entre amigos y buenos socios…¿o no? –Sonriendo como estrella de Hollywood.

-Ok, entonces usted puede decirme solo Annie, si estamos entre amigos.

-Por supuesto…por mí no hay ningún inconveniente. –Respondía sin dejarla de mirar, incluyendo a Anthony. –La verdad querida Annie, no tenemos ningún cambio de planes respecto al contrato, solo queremos que la campaña e imagen de Terry, sea más…impactante por así decirlo.

-Bueno, Albert…puedo llamarte así…verdad. –Preguntaba un Anthony un tanto molesto por cómo lo trataba. –Estamos entre amigos…no!?

-Sí, por mi no hay problema…amigo. –Respondiendo de forma un tanto no amable y forzando una sonrisa.

-Vamos Candy solo una calle más y listo, Dios… es tardísimo, por favor que Grandchester no esté molesto, odio cuando me mira de esa forma tan arrogante y sintiéndose el todo poderoso, no porque sea la estrella del momento y más de una babee por él, quiere decir que es el único hombre guapo sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero la verdad si…si es todo un dios griego, eso ojos tan deslumbrantes y esa sonrisa tan…tan…oh cielos…mmmm (suspiros).-Se decía a sí misma la rubia.

-Buenos días Srita. White, que tal el trafico de esta mañana. -Saludaba Josh, el hombre de vigilancia en la entrada del estacionamiento de la empresa de Candy.

-Buenos días, Josh! Ni lo menciones…fatal…estoy súper retrasada y para colmo no encuentro mi teléfono, creo que anoche lo perdí. –Saludaba Candy con un todo de fastidio, pero siempre con una linda sonrisa, bajando de su auto y entregándole las llaves para que este lo estacionara en su lugar. Josh de casualidad sabes si…

No concluyo la frase, ya que en ese momento se escuchaba llegar un Ferrari rojo infierno, haciendo que esta volteara y se percatara que Terry estaba llegando igual que ella.

-Gracias…Dios, te debo una, prometo ser amable con el arrogante Terrence Grandchester.

-Decía señorita?

-No, nada Josh, nada. Gracias. Te encargo mi auto quieres.

-Por supuesto señorita. Por cierto saldrá a comer más tarde, para tener su auto a tiempo.

-Aun no lo sé Josh, yo te aviso, ok.

-Como usted diga, que tenga un lindo día.

-Gracias. –Caminando lo más rápido posible, para no tener que subir con Terry en el elevador.

-Buenos días señorita White! –Decía Terry de forma sensual, alcanzando a Candy en la entrada de los elevadores, sin dejarla de mirar. –Que me pasa cuando estoy a tu lado Candy. –Pensaba Terry.

-Buenos días señor Grandchester! –Temblando pero respondiendo al saludo lo más normal, haciendo todo lo posible por que no se le notaran los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca, esperando que el elevador abriera sus puertas. –Dios mío…por que el tenerlo tan cerca me hace temblar, si es solo un hombre más, bueno no me debo de engañar si es todo un bombón, pero que cosas piensas Candy, relájate y deja de pensar que él se puede fijar en alguien como tú, el puede tener a cualquiera con solo chasquear los dedos. Recuerda el amor no es para ti.

-Tal parece que usted también llega tarde hoy o me equivoco. –Sonriendo y sin dejar de hablar de de forma sensual y dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, a las que él llamaba de estrella de Hollywood.

-Usted también llega tarde señor Grandchester, será que también el trafico de la quinta avenida lo demoro en su llegada.

-Por supuesto…el accidente me retraso en mi cita, cosa imperdonable para mí, siendo yo un caballero inglés, la puntualidad para mí es primordial, no lo cree usted así…señorita White? –Es que no verte me tortura más y más cada día, que hechizo me has lanzado, jamás me había sentido así en mi vida, con ninguna mujer. Creo que tu seguridad y tu trato me hacen desearte.

-Debo reconocer que la puntualidad es una buena cualidad y sobre todo que habla bien de usted señor Grandchester. –Sin dejar de temblar y sintiendo que en cualquier momento sus piernas la iban a traicionar dejándola caer.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrían y Candy no dejaba de temblar, Terry le ofrecía entrar primero para ingresar él detrás de ella, y contemplar sus bellos ojos. Los dos pensaban que se sentiría besar al otro, sin dejarse de mirar, pero sin dejar ver lo que sentían en ese momento.

-Y dígame…señorita White, tendrá todo listo para firmar el contrato, espero no existan retrasos, sabe bien que mi tiempo es valioso. –Sonriendo y sin dejarla de mirar y rogando porque ella le regalara una mirada al menos.

-Por supuesto señor Grandchester, todo está en perfecto orden, yo misma me encargue que todo este tal como usted lo pidió. –No puedo creer lo arrogante que es, solo porque esta guapo se lo perdono, si no le hubiera cerrado la puerta en su lindo rostro.

Por fin llegaron al piso donde se encontraban Annie, Anthony y Albert, ya en la sala de juntas, esperando solo a que llegaran Candy y Terry, para dar inicio a la misma.

-Señorita Candy, buenos días! –Decía Edith la secretaria de la rubia, casi gritando de la emoción por ver que, llegaba y con bien.

-Buenos días Edith! Me podrías decir si Annie y Anthony, se encuentran ya en la sala de juntas.

-Si señorita, están con el señor Andley.

-Gracias Edith. Un favor podrías traernos un poco de agua y café a la sala.

-Si, en un momento aviso al servicio para que se los hagan llegar.

-Señor Grandchester por aquí por favor.

-Después de usted señorita White.

-Buenos días! –Decía Candy ingresando a la sala de juntas, viendo a sus amigos con Albert, platicando. –Disculpen la demora…sucede que había un accidente en la quinta avenida y ha sido todo un caos llegar a tiempo.

-No se preocupe, Licenciada White. Respondía un Albert, dedicándole una sonrisa y levantándose para saludar a la rubia, que en ese momento ingresaba con su amigo a su lado.

-Gracias al cielo que llegas Candy. –Susurraba Annie a su amiga al momento que esta se acercaba para sentarse.- Nos tenias muy preocupados, te llamamos miles de veces, se puede saber porque no contestabas? –Retando a su amiga.

-Resulta que ayer perdí mi teléfono y no lo encuentro, ya luego me reclamas todo lo que quieras. Por cierto no estoy para nada contenta contigo querida, después de lo de anoche. –Le respondía, con cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

-Bien, siendo que estamos todos, porque no damos inicio. –comentando un Anthony ya más tranquilo y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a su amiga y jefa.

Después de casi una hora exponiendo y dando toda la información sobre el portafolio de proyectos que se llevarían a cabo para la nueva campaña y cambio de imagen de Terry y estos a su vez, exponiendo sus puntos en los cuales querían más énfasis en ciertos puntos y recalcando los atributos de la estrella más famosa de Hollywood. Se procedió a firmar el contrato solo con una clausula.

-Me parece que han superado mis expectativas, señorita White. –Comentaba Terry sin dejar de mirar a la rubia y dedicándole su famosa sonrisa.- Creo que usted y su equipo entendieron bien que mi imagen es para ustedes benéfica y sus servicios para mí, son el mantenerme a la vanguardia y con más presencia en el medio.

-Por supuesto, señor Grandchester, nuestro trabajo es hacer que nuestros clientes como usted, queden satisfechos con nuestros resultados y como usted lo dice, mantenerlo a la vanguardia.-Respondía Candy con su mejor sonrisa y sin dejarse intimidar por este.

-Solo una cosa más…señorita White. No me gustaría que cualquier modelo fuera parte de mi campaña, me gusta que la gente que trabaja para mi sea la que este en mi entorno. Así que le propongo un trato. Que le parece si usted es mi modelo? No puede decir que no? –Sonreía Terry ya que en tan poco tiempo se dio cuenta de lo profesional que era Candy y su belleza de cierta forma lo tenía un poco hechizado.

-Pero eso…no es posible! Eso no estaba estipulado en el contrato y...además yo no soy modelo, como cree usted qué ... –Contesto Candy, bastante sorprendida y conmocionada por la propuesta, que Terry le acababa de hacer. A lo que Terry no la dejo terminar.

-Mire…señorita White…si usted se rehúsa a ser parte de mi campaña, creo que… tendré que cancelar el contrato.-No dejaba de sonreír y mirar de forma sugestiva a Candy.

-Pero quien se cree este idiota, solo porque es un bombón. –Pensaba Candy. –Señor Grandchester, que le parece… si mi compañera y amiga Annie, le muestra la carpeta de modelos que tenemos y que son bastante profesionales, para que usted elija una.

-Como le dije señorita White, no me gusta que otros estén en mis proyectos y mucho menos en mi nueva campaña e imagen que usted y su equipo comanda y sin usted a mi lado, esto no será posible. –Vamos Candy, di que si… solo se que esos ojos desde que los vi, tienen algo que no me deja estar tranquilo y verte me hace estar en paz, más…después de todo por lo que he tenido que pasar.

**Bueno chicas aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero les guste.**

**Ustedes díganme, que creen que hará Terry para convencer a Candy para ser su modelo. Y que dirá o hará Candy.**

**No olviden dejarme sus comentarios y propuestas, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo. Besos. Y Feliz día de San Valentín.**


	3. Capítulo 3

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría. Disfruten de la lectura.

"**CONTRATO DE AMOR"**

Por: Resplandor de la Luna **"Luna"**

Capitulo 3.

-Señor Granchester. –Hablaba Annie, tratando de que el ambiente en el que estaba llevando la reunión no fuera una guerra, evitando así la incomodidad de su amiga y del equipo de trabajo. –Que le parece si…le muestro la carpeta de las modelos y vemos de qué forma podemos hacer para que usted esté más tranquilo y contento, vera que no se va a arrepentir.

-Mira Annie. –Intervenía Albert intentando calmar también las aguas en la que se llevaba todo.-Me parece buena idea, vemos el material con el que cuentan y decidimos, quien sería la modelo indicada, para la campaña. Qué dices Terry? Vemos la carpeta y por ultimo tú decides.

-Ya decidí quien quiero qué sea la que lleve mi campaña a mi lado, acaso es mucho pedir. –Respondía un tanto molesto y con un tono de voz nada agradable. Candy por que no me miras dime que si, no sé qué tengo que hacer para convencerte.

-Bueno que les parece si les dejamos las carpetas un momento y regresamos en 30 minutos para continuar, creo que es necesario tomarnos un descanso. -Proponía un Anthony al rescate de la vida de Candy.

-Me parece buena idea, sino les molesta los dejamos un momento…señores. –Decía una Candy más tranquila, pero bastante molesta con la propuesta de Terry.

-Muy bien nos vemos en 30 minutos, señorita White. –Sonreía Terry, sin dejar de mirar a la bella rubia que lo había cautivado.

-Por supuesto aquí nos vemos, señor Grandchester. –Respondía sin mucha emoción en su voz.

En la sala de juntas Albert y Terry hablaban.

-Me puedes decir que es, toda esa estupidez de que Candy sea tu modelo imagen? Acaso te has vuelto loco Terry? –Un Albert bastante molesto retaba a su amigo sin dejarlo de ver y levantando más de lo normal su tono de voz. - Tú bien sabes que jamás me opongo pero como pretendes que ella acepte. No!?…no me digas que?…vamos Grandchester no es posible…qué! –Se preguntaba y respondía Albert al mismo tiempo, ya imaginaba por donde iban las ideas de Terry hacia Candy.

-Sí amigo. –Contestaba con toda la calma del mundo y con una sonrisa que su amigo jamás le había visto en más de 10 años de conocerlo, el brillo en sus ojos dejaba en claro que él no estaba jugando y que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad que tenia y que Dios le había puesto en el camino.

-Maldición…mil veces maldición. Cuando pensabas decírmelo hermano, acaso no estamos juntos en todo esto, yo soy más que tu representante y amigo y ahora me sales con esto, por Dios santo, no me puedes hacer esto. Recuerda tú campaña.

-Lo sé Albert, ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero es que no sé qué me pasa, cada que la tengo cerca, no puedo pensar, solo quiero que ella esté a mi lado, me hace sentir seguro y confiado en todo lo que hago, ahhhhh (suspiro). Albert si ella no acepta…no quiero la campaña…desistimos y cancelamos el contrato.

-Hermano de verdad te dio bien duro…vaya lo que puede hacer una mujer por alguien como tú. Bueno te ayudare solo por cómo te veo, vale. –Miraba Albert a su amigo y pensaba. Ojala no te equivoques esta vez, no me gustaría verte sufrir de nuevo por una chica, la cual no te corresponde cómo tu deseas. Hay Susana, Susana, espero que jamás te enteres de esto, si no yo mismo te voy a cobrar cada una de tus maldades.

Mientras en la oficina de Candy…

-Pero quien se cree este idiota, solo por ser una estrellita de Hollywood y ser al galán del moda en toda América, me viene a dar órdenes a mí…a Candice White, por me que se muera. –Gritaba Candy en su oficina y cerrando de un golpe la puerta de su oficina.

-Vamos Candy…no es tan mala idea, ve el lado positivo de esto, si nuestra campaña lo impulsa y su carrera despega más, nosotros tendremos más contratos con mas estrellas y nuestra empresa será reconocida a nivel mundial. No es lo que siempre soñaste. –Comentaba una Annie, tratando de calmar y hacer entender a su amiga los beneficios.

-No Annie, Candy tiene razón. –Intervenía Anthony. –Primero Candy no es modelo, segundo Grandchester no puede venir aquí a imponer sus reglas y hacer lo que se le venga en gana. Se tiene un acuerdo y un contrato y si no lo quiere que se largue y a ver quien le maneja su carrera e imagen a este niño bonito.

Lo decía con cierto tono molesto y hasta exaltado que Candy y Annie se veían y no lo podían creer. Anthony jamás se exaltaba o mostraba su mal humos o molestia con otros, raras veces se le veía un poco molesto pero nunca hasta ese grado.

-Vamos Anthony de lado de quien estas. –Retaba Annie.

-Del lado de mi amiga, por supuesto. No del lado de los que sienten seres supremos y que hacen hasta lo imposible por caerle bien a todos. Como tú con el querido…Albert. –Comentaba con cierto grado de sarcasmo y fingiendo la voz de Annie.

Los ánimos se empezaban a poner bastante ásperos y rudos entre estos dos, por lo que tuvo que intervenir Candy, antes de que se diera una guerra de sexos y fieras en su oficina, cosa que tampoco la ayudaba mucho en pensar que hacer con Terry.

-Así que te burlas de mi, macho…

-Basta por favor. –Gritaba Candy. –Se supone que ustedes son mi equipo y si estamos aquí es para pensar que vamos hacer ahora con Grandchester, hemos trabajado mucho por esto y no podemos mandar todo al carajo, entendido. –Retaba a sus amigos y estos se miraban con ojos de quererse matar uno al otro.

-Sí Candy tienes razón disculpa. –Decía Anthony, sin dejar de mirar a Annie.

-Será cómo tú digas amiga. –Respondía Annie, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada que Anthony le dedicaba.

-Por cierto, Annie te puedes quedar más tarde, necesito hablar contigo de ciertas cosas, pendientes. –Miraba a su amiga levantando una ceja y dándole a entender que no estaba contenta con ella.

-Por supuesto. –Sonreía la morena. –Pero nos podrías decir por qué llegaste tarde hoy? y porque rayos no contestabas tu teléfono? Ahhh! –Retaba a su amiga.

-Resulta que desde ayer por la noche querida…perdí mi teléfono y sin el mi vida es un caos. Contenta querida. –Respondía de forma sarcástica y mirando a su amiga dándole a entender cuál era el asunto que quería tratar con ella más tarde.

-Bueno Candy, nena no te enojes. –Intervenía Anthony en la plática, para captar la atención de Candy, aunque fuera solo un instante. –Segura que lo llevabas anoche? Nunca vi que lo tuvieras?

Ring, ring, ring.

Sonaba el teléfono de Candy, debajo de unas carpetas y papeles en el escritorio de la rubia.

-Por Dios…mi vida que haces aquí, sabes que sin ti me muero. –Tomaba Candy su teléfono y al mismo tiempo la abrazaba y besaba, como si fuera el amor de su vida.

Anthony y Annie, no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, Candy idolatraba a su teléfono, bueno no era cualquiera, era un iPhone 5 última generación que era como su mano derecha en todo.

-Ahora…entiendo porque Candy no me quiere. –Pensaba Anthony. –Tengo que ser como su teléfono, totalmente indispensable para captar toda su atención, como me gustaría serlo en este momento para que me tomara entre sus manos.

-Ya Candy…basta parece que no puedes vivir sin el, es solo un teléfono. –La retaba la morena.

-Para ti querida es solo un teléfono…para mí…la vida entera y mi herramienta de trabajo, puedes entender eso, no hay nadie más confiable en el planeta que esto. –Señalando su teléfono.

-Está bien ya entendí.

-Bueno como ya lo entendiste y estamos todos más tranquilos, le diremos a Grandchester que acepto su propuesta solo que serán con mis condiciones. Así que chicos a trabajar y veamos que decide señor "yo soy guapo y poderoso", a todo esto.

Ya en la sala de juntas…

-Y bien señor Granchester. –Reanudaba Candy la reunión. –Que puede decirnos sobre la campaña y que modelos toma para la misma.

-Le reitero mi propuesta, señorita White, si usted acepta ser mi modelo, seguimos con el contrato si no lo cancelamos. –Le respondía sin dejarla de mirar y dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Muy bien señor Grandchester…acepto su propuesta solo si usted acepta la mía y por supuesto con mis clausulas que dice acepta el reto.

-Creo que nos vamos entendiendo señorita White. Y dígame cual es su propuesta, la veo muy contenta y creo que nos benficia a los dos.

-Por supuesto, la forma de trabajar será la siguiente, mis compañeros y yo trabajaremos con usted por 3 semanas como quedo establecido en un principio con, bosquejos, lugares, sesiones fotográficas y demás eventos que se den en este tiempo solo que…las primeras dos semana será con nuestras modelos y la ultima será conmigo. Que le parece? –Lo miraba de forma superior manejando sus cartas y le mostraba una de seguridad. –Vamos Terry, demuéstrame que eres capaz de soportar mi trabajo. -Pensaba Candy.

-Así que quieres jugar preciosa, veamos que tanto aguantas lindura. –Pensaba y le sonreía Terry a Candy. –Me parece perfecto señorita White… solo una cosa más…usted tendrá que aceptar todas mis propuestas que yo le plantee durante este tiempo y solo así trabajaremos. Qué dice? Acepta y cerramos el trato. –Le sonreía y le extendía la mano para concluir el trato.

-Muy bien, por mi no hay problema señor Grandchester, será un placer trabajar con usted. –Sonreía y extendía su mano, para estrechar la de Terry.

Jamás se imagino que Terry estrecharía su mano y le depositaria un beso en la misma, al momento ella se sorprendió y se le subieron los colores al rostro, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Terry, ya que la veía a los ojos en el momento en el que le depositaba el beso en su mano y le daba una esperanza a su corazón, demostrando que para Candy él no le era indiferente, después de todo. Para Anthony, tampoco paso desapercibido la reacción de Candy y el galanteo que Terry hacia para con la rubia.

-En vista de que todos hemos llegado a un acuerdo. –Comentaba Albert. –Que les parece si vamos a comer y festejamos.

-Por supuesto…será un placer. –Sonreía Annie muy entusiasmada.

-Lo siento, pero yo no puedo. –Decía Anthony un tanto molesto con la actitud de Terry para Candy.

-Vamos Anthony…todos somos ahora un equipo, tomemos hoy como un descanso ya que a partir del lunes tenemos mucho por hacer –Le decía Candy al rubio y le tomaba del brazo. Gesto que tampoco paso desapercibido por el castaño y miraba con malos ojos al rubio.

-Bueno, solo porque tú me lo pides preciosa.- Le susurraba Anthony a Candy en su oído y le daba un casto beso en la mejilla mirando a Terry y sonriéndole, dándole a entender que él, también estaba interesado en Candy y que no le dejaría el camino libre.

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero les guste, gracias a todas y cada una por sus comentarios.

Y para las chicas que no les gusta Terry, no se preocupen terminado esta historia, hare una con mi otro amor Anthony ok.

Besos y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias.

Que tengan una linda semana. =)


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría. Disfruten de la lectura.

"**CONTRATO DE AMOR"**

Por: Resplandor de la Luna **"Luna"**

**Bueno chicas perdonen la demora pero ya estoy aquí. Así qué a disfrutar la lectura.**

Capitulo 4.

-Bien en vista de que ya estamos todos de acuerdo, pues a comer. -Comentaba muy sonriente Albert.

-A Candy le gusta mucho la comida italiana y muy cerca de aquí hay un lugar maravilloso...excelente para comer, es más ya somos clientes frecuentes, verdad amiga. -Decía Annie mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la tomaba del brazo. 

-Qué casualidad...aunque soy inglés, debo reconocer que la comida italiana es de buen sabor y gourmet. Puedo decir que me gusta con un buen vino. Más si es en compañía de lindas damas como ustedes. -Por ti hago lo que sea Candy. -Pensaba Terry.

-No...arrogante le queda corto, es más el dios Apolo, es un don nadie a lado de Terry...bombón es poco. Si no fueras tan..tan...hermoso te comería a besos. Candy deja de pensar en tonterías, si esta guapo pero de ahí en fuera ahhhh (suspiro). -Pensaba Candy.

-Bien pues no perdamos tiempo. Annie me harías el honor de ser tú mi guía para llegar al restaurante. -Decía Albert de forma elegante y su sonrisa de Hollywood, ofreciendo su brazo a la morena.

-Por su puesto Albert, es un placer.

-Anthony...nos acompañas. -Preguntaba Annie.

Annie se había dado cuenta de que Terry no dejaba de ver a Candy con cierto cariño, ella sabía que este proyectó no sólo sería de trabajo, si no que algo se estaba empezando a cocinar entre el castaño y su amiga.

-Voy con Candy. Gracias Annie.

-Pueden ir con migo, claro si no hay problema, señorita White.

-Esta bien. Gracias señor Grandchester. 

-Pero que le parece si mejor me llama solo Terry, ya que estaremos trabajando, de forma más íntima en este mes. Mis amigos y mi equipo de trabajo me tratan con confianza, me gusta retribuir y ser agradecido con todos. Que opina señorita White. -Candy dime que si, no sé cómo ganarme tu confianza, mírame princesa. 

-Me parece acertada su propuesta, pero recuerde que el trabajo y la amistad no se mezclan. Me gusta trabajar en un ambiente agradable pero sin caer en el abuso de confianza. Me entiende...Terry. -Decía Candy sin dejarse intimidar por el sexy chico que le hacía sentir más que sólo atracción física, era algo que hace mucho sintió y que por alguna razón, no quería que se volviera a dar. No lo soportaría de nuevo, sabía que sí bajaba la guardia, estaría firmando un pacto con el más allá. 

-Pues andando.-Rompió Albert el momento y los pensamientos de Candy. 

Ya en el estacionamiento. Un Albert muy atentó abría la puerta del copiloto para que Annie subiera. 

Terry por su lado se disponía a abrir la puerta de su auto, cuando Anthony sujetaba del brazo a Candy para invitarla a subir a su lujoso BMW deportivo, blanco a perlado. Estos dos trataban de ganar la atención de Candy, a costa de trampas y malas caras. Candy se dio cuenta de la actitud de ambos, así que decidió subir a su Mercedes Benz y dejarlos con cara de sorpresa a ambos. 

-Pero que les pasa a este par de idiotas, todos los hombres son iguales, ahora sé porque no me debo de enamorar, es increíble que traten de demostrar sus dotes de machos alfa. -Se decía a sí misma Candy, camino al restaurante italiano Dolce Cuore (dulce corazón). 

-Así qué me tienes pelea Brower, ni creas que te dejare el camino libre y fácil. Tarde o temprano Candy se dará cuenta que estoy enamorado de ella. Candy te voy a conquistar y me quedare con tu corazón. -Pensaba Terry camino al restaurante, siguiendo muy de cerca a Candy. 

-Grandchester, no te la vas acabar, te costara mucho quitarme del camino de Candy, además yo la conozco más que tú La ventaja que tengo es que trabajo con ella, es mi amiga y jefa. Ya verás cómo te dejo fuera de su vida. -Se decía Anthony, también rumbo al restaurante. 

Mientras Albert y Annie, mantenían una plática muy agradable, se habían dado cuenta de la actitud de sus amigos, de llevar a Candy y que está los ignoro por completo, hecho que no paso desapercibido, por lo cual trataron de llevar una plática, con cierta intención de indagar sobre estos. 

-Y dime Albert...crees que Terry pueda aguantar el ritmo de trabajo de Candy y se atenga a las reglas, que le propuso. 

-Annie...querida, conozco muy bien a Terry y cuando se propone algo lo consigue, así le cueste lo que le cueste. Te he de confesar que la actitud de él hacia Candy, me tiene más que sorprendido. 

-Como que sorprendido...explícate!?

-Annie...no sé cómo decirte...pero...mejor olvídalo. No lo comprenderías. -Decía Albert en un tono, un tanto nostálgico y preocupado a la vez. 

-Vamos Albert, puedes confiar en mí. Yo también conozco a Candy, déjame decirte que su actitud también me deja un tanto desconcertada, jamás imagine que aceptara la propuesta de Terry. Candy jamás es así, bueno...hasta hoy. -Comentaba Annie también con nostalgia y mirando por la ventana el camino. 

Pareciera que este par de amigos sabían algo más de estos, ya que se podía notar, como es que se sentían por sus amigos y no poder hacer casi nada para ayudarlos a salir, de ese pasado que los tenía atormentados.

-Annie...

-Si Albert.

-Tal vez pueda confiar en ti. Algo me dice que tú y yo podemos ayudar a ese par a llevar una sana relación laboral. Que dices?

-Sabes Albert, tienes razón, deseó que Candy disfrute esta etapa, pero sobre todo que se de cuenta del valioso tiempo que está perdiendo. 

Minutos más tarde, todos ingresaban al restaurante Dolce Cuore. Como Candy y Annie frecuentaban seguido el lugar el dueño al verlas llegar las saludos y les ofreció la mejor mesa. 

-Ciao bella Candy! -Saludaba Francesco mientras besaba ambas mejillas de la rubia y le daba un abrazo muy efusivo. -Que hermosa te vez hoy, pareces una diosa, mírate nada más, ragazza me tienes que dar la receta para verme como tú. 

-Hola Francesco, tu jamás cambias...siempre tan adulador. -Sonreía la rubia y respondía al beso y abrazo de su amigo, de igual forma.

Este suceso jamás lo olvidarían Terry y Anthony, ambos veían al italiano con cara de un contrincante más. Lo que ellos no sabían, es que Francesco a pesar de ser muy guapo y más que varonil, no le atraían las mujeres, si no los hombres. Por eso mismo Candy aceptaba, recibía y permitía esas libertades a su amigo.

-Pero Dios santo! No me digas que vienes con estos dioses del Olimpo. Ragazza per favore, a la otra llámame y dime que me peine. Mira nada más que fachas tengo. Eres una bruja. -Le reclamaba Francesco a Candy en el oído.

-Te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer Cuore. -Respondía Candy a su amigo, le guiñaba un ojo y le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Así que por eso no sales de aquí Candy, pero ya verá este italianito, no te vuelvo a dejar salir sin mí y mas a este lugar, en tus horas de comida. –Pensaba un Anthony cada vez más molesto.

-Vaya…vaya. Te gustan los europeos y mas los italianos preciosa, déjame ver que tiene este tipo y prometo que seré mas complaciente con tus exigencias y gustos preciosa...pondré el mundo a tus pies. Candy tengo que ganarme tu corazón, tienes que ser mía, no puedo vivir ya sin ti, que me has hecho, ni con Susana me sentía así, jamás había sentido algo igual. Será que eres mi alma gemela? –Pensaba un Terry, mientras veía el cálido recibimiento del italiano hacia la rubia.

-Annie querida que gusto verte. Tú tampoco tienes perdón mira que viene con bombo y platillo y comiendo carne cuando uno no puede, eres una bruja tú también. –Saludaba el italiano y reclamaba por igual a la morena.

-Vamos Francesco, te presento. –Respondía Candy. –El es Anthony mi colega y amigo de trabajo, ellos son Terrence Grandchester y Albert Andley, son mis nuevos clientes, la próxima semana iniciamos con la nueva campaña del señor Grandchester. – Sonreía la rubia.

-Mama mía!…no puedo creerlo, Terrence Grandchester, pero que imbécil soy, no lo reconocí, disculpe mis modales, pero pasen, pasen esta es su casa. Giovany andiamo pronto! –Gritaba el italiano. –La mejor mesa, que tenemos a Candy y al gran Terrence Grandchester en casa.

-Bueno tal parece ser que soy bien recibido en el lugar. –Comentaba Terry sin dejar de ver a Candy y dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Bueno Terrence, creo que mejor no te puede ir hoy. –Ni te imaginas querido, Francesco muere por ti y no por mí. –Sonreía muy alegre Candy.

Ya estando en la mesa y a después de haber ordenado cada quien sus alimentos, el ambiente el grupo como que empezaba a ser más relajado, bueno no tanto para Anthony ya que Terry trataba por todos los medios de que Candy le prestara atención y sacaba cualquier tema para con la rubia.

-Bueno siendo que estamos todos en la misma sintonía y que la próxima semana iniciaremos con la campaña de mi mejor amigo, propongo un brindis de iniciación de esta nueva etapa para todos. –Comentaba un Albert muy entusiasmado.

Todos en ese momento chocaron sus copas y se escucho un salud en coro. La comida continúo sin muchos cambios, la plática se dio como si fuera entre grandes amigos. Anthony no dejaba de ver a Terry y retarlo con la mirada, cada que tenía una oportunidad. Terry por su parte no le tomaba atención, su atención estaba fijada en la rubia que lo tenía más que hipnotizado por todo lo que decía o hacia, hasta la forma de comer y beber, le parecía a Terry de lo más sublime. Llego la hora de pagar y Terry se ofreció en pagara la cuenta ya que a partir del lunes Candy y su equipo trabajarían en Los Ángeles California, en la nueva imagen de Terry.

-Fue un gusto Terrence tenerte en mi restaurante, siempre serás bienvenido cuando gustes. –Comentaba Francesco al momento de despedirse del grupo que ya estaba por salir del lugar. –Toma Terrence esto es para ti, es un obsequio de la casa, espero lo puedas usar en una ocasión especial, es una de la mejores cosechas de toda Italia. –Le obsequiaba una botella de vino tinto de una cosecha muy especial de los mejores viñedos de Italia, de la ciudad Toscana, le daba un apretón de manos y un abrazo y le decía al oído. –Amigo Candy no es cualquier mujer, ella es muy valiosa, ojala pronto sean algo más que amigos. Te deseo éxito con ella, por mi no te preocupes, las mujeres no me ataren, me sentiría más atraído por ti. –Le guiñaba un ojo.

Terry un tanto nervioso por la sinceridad del italiano hacia sus preferencias solo pudo decir.

-Francesco muchas gracias y tomare en cuenta tu consejo, pero a mi si me gustan las mujeres y por Candy no te preocupes, la voy a tratar como toda una reina.

Francesco se había dado cuenta de que Terry no dejaba de ver a la rubia, desde que llegaron al lugar y le dedicaba ciertas sonrisas que solo un hombre enamorado puede dedicar a la mujer por la que sueña y que quiere conquistar su corazón.

-Gracias por traernos a este maravilloso lugar Candy, puedo llamarte así verdad. –Preguntaba Terry a la rubia, dedicándole una cándida sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos.

-Por supuesto Terrence, fue…

-Solo Terry por favor, llámame así. Recuerda que la próxima semana trabajaremos juntos y espero me dejes mostrarte que puedes confiar en mí.

-Muy bien…entonces, gracias Terry fue muy agradable la comida. Nos vemos la próxima semana en California.

Candy extendía su mano para estrechar la de Terry, pero jamás imagino que él no solo estrechara su mano, si no le deposito un tierno y cálido beso en su mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-Será un placer mostrarte los alrededores y trabajar junto a ti. –Le dijo al oído con la voz más sensual y seductora que pudo, de esa forma también pudo aspirar el perfume que la rubia usaba, que por cierto lo enloqueció.

Candy no sabía que decir, los colores se le habían subido al rostro y las piernas le empezaban a temblar, el mismo cosquilleo que años atrás había sentido alguna vez se hacía presente pero con mucha más fuerza, pero por lo que vivió en ese entonces la puso alerta y cambio de actitud hacia el castaño.

-Le recuerdo Terry que nuestra relación solo será de trabajo y nada más que le quede bien claro. –Le decía en un tono bastante frío y con un tono un tanto molesto.

-Ok., será cómo tú digas Candy. –Me encanta cuando te enojas preciosa, esas lindas pecas te dan cierto toque de inocencia, pero a la vez un grado de sensualidad, que me hace latir el corazón a mil por hora. –Pensaba Terry.

Albert y Annie observaron la reacción y despedida de ambos chicos, a lo cual solo se dedicaron una mirada un tanto cómplice, ya que habían quedado en un acuerdo previo. Anthony no paraba de mirar a Terry con ganas de partirle la cara, pero en eso llegaron sus autos y todos procedieron a despedirse y verse la próxima semana.

Annie subía al carro de Candy, Albert y Terry le abrían la puerta a cada chica y se despedían. Anthony espero hasta que las chicas abordaran el auto y se marcharan, para encarar a Terry.

-Grandchester! –Decía Anthony con tono frio y molesto. –Qué te quede bien claro, Candy no está sola, no es como las demás chicas que sueles frecuentar, así que mantente al margen, además ella y yo estamos saliendo y no puedes cortejarla. Entendido. –Mirando a Terry con furia en sus ojos.

-Pues a mí no me pareció, que Candy y tú lleven una relación más allá de la de trabajo, se ve que no eres su tipo. Sabes que Brower no me intimidan tus amenazas, que te quede bien claro a ti…voy a luchar por Candy, porque realmente me gusta y como bien lo dices no es como las demás chicas, ella realmente es superior a cualquiera y eso la hace única. Así que amigo, te digo no me pienso apartar de su lado. Entendido. –Le decía antes de subir a su auto y sin dejarse intimidar por el rubio, mostrándole una sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia al mismo tiempo.

-Esto es la guerra Grandchester, y no pienso dejarte la batalla tan fácil, ya veremos con quien decide quedarse Candy.

**Bueno nenas espero le haya gustado el capitulo y por favor déjenme sus comentarios, ideas criticas y todo lo que se les ocurra.**

**Espero el lunes poderles publicar un capítulo más y disculpen la demora de este, es que entre la escuela, el trabajo, la casa mis bebes y mi esposo no me dejaron tiempo esta semana.**

**Cuídense y lindo fin de semana. Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría. Disfruten de la lectura.

"**CONTRATO DE AMOR"**

Por: Resplandor de la Luna **"Luna"**

CAPITULO 5.

Después de dejar el restaurante Candy y Annie iban rumbo a la oficina, ninguna de las chicas decía nada, parecía que cada una iba encerrada en sus pensamientos.

-Por que Terry...por qué tuviste que llegar ahora y no hace 10 años atrás, llegas a mi vida cuando más estable me siento. Tus palabras y ese...casi beso me hacen perder toda la confianza en mí. No puedo más...no puedo ya no...lo siento. -pensaba la rubia.

Cuando llegaron al primer semáforo, Candy rompió en llanto y detuvo su auto, se aferró con todas sus fuerzas al volante y recargó su rostro en el mismo, dejando salir todo el dolor que llevaba guardado. Annie al principio no sabía que hacer, jamás había visto a Candy en tal condición y tan vulnerable.

-Candy...tranquila nena...que pasa? -preguntaba Annie a su amiga en tono maternal, acercándose a ella para abrazarla y recogiendo uno de los mechones de su cabello que le cubrían el rostro.-Dime que pasa...fue algo de Terry? Te dijo o hizo algo? No me gusta verte así!

-Ya no puedo más Annie...ya no! -gritaba la rubia y se aferraba al abrazo de la morena y dejaba correr sus lágrimas sin importar. -Hoy mismo...tengo que...cancelar el proyecto...con Grandchester. -decía entre sollozos entrecortados, por el dolor que sentía.

-Vamos Candy! ...tan grave fue el comentario de Terry!? -preguntaba una Annie muy preocupada y asombrada al mismo tiempo.

-Annie jamás...lo entenderías.

-Pues lo siento, pero ese proyectó no es solo tuyo y me importa una mierda...yo también trabaje mucho por el...Anthony también y ahora me vienes con esa estupidez. Candy de verdad te desconozco. -gritaba Annie furiosa a Candy, sin dejarla de ver a los ojos.

-Si es así, pues...puedes seguir tú y los demás con el proyecto, yo ahora mismo voy a la oficina, le llamo a Grandchester y le digo que...que...que ya no puedo y le inventó cualquier escusa, de acuerdo. -Candy no paraba de llorar y el dolor que reflejaba en su voz, su cara y llanto, hacían que Annie se compadeciera y le ayudará con el dolor de su amiga.

-Candy...nena, así no podemos regresar a la oficina y mucho menos puedes conducir así. Mira como esta, estas temblando...por favor, trata de calmarte quieres. Ven yo te llevo a tu casa. -abrazaba Annie a su amiga y la miraba al rostro dándole a entender que pasara al asiento de atrás para que se recostara, en lo que llegaban a su casa.

En el hotel, Terry no dejaba de pensar en Candy, el solo pensar en ella elevaba el ritmo cardíaco de su corazón, pareciera que todo Nueva York podía escucharlo. Un toque en su puerta lo saca de su burbuja de ensueño. Al abrir ve que su mejor amigo y representante esta ahí.

-Puedo pasar? -pregunta Albert a su amigo.

-Por supuesto pasa?

-Terry...puedo hacerte una pregunta. -acercándose al bar y tomando un poco de whisky y sirviendo otro a su amigo.

-Claro Albert...dime qué pasa?

-Amigo...quiero que seas lo más honesto conmigo ok. No me evadas y contesta con la verdad. Está claro. -le ofrecía el vaso con el líquido ámbar al castaño. Albert tenía esa costumbre cuando algo grave tenía que decir o hacer, era para darse valor.

-Vamos Albert...que es todo esto, explícate porque no entiendo que es lo que quieres. -preguntaba un Terry bastante intrigado, por la forma en que su mejor y único amigo, se dirigía a él y le ofrecía el vaso de whisky.

-Verás Terry, no se por dónde empezar. -decía al tomar asiento en uno de los sillones blancos de piel de la sala de estar, que tenía la habitación de Terry, que por cierto dejaban ver una maravillosa vista de la ciudad.

-Albert me preocupas, te conozco bastante bien, siempre que me ofreces un whisky, es por que hay algo bastante delicado que me quieres decir. -le decía a su amigo mientras caminaba hacia el gran ventanal de su habitación y perdía su mirada en algún punto de la ciudad. -Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo hiciste, llevabas una botella en tu manó. -hablaba sin dejar de ver por la ventana y su sonrisa desaparecía, tomando de un solo golpe el trago y arrojaba el vaso al piso, con tanto dolor y odio, reflejado en su voz y rostro.

Albert se estremecía, cada que pasaba eso, sabía muy bien que su amigo aún seguía sin poder curar del todo, esa herida que no dejaba sanar el corazón del castaño y que durante mucho tiempo lo dejo sumido en una gran depresión. Pero gracias a Albert, Terry logro superarlo, no del todo pero se dio cuenta de que la vida, siempre te da una oportunidad más a pesar de las adversidades.

-Tranquilo amigo...sólo quiero que tomes todo con calma, se lo que sientes, pero necesito que te tranquilices por favor. -decía Albert en tono paternal y tomando por el hombro a su amigo y estrechando lo en un abrazo.

-Gracias Albert, no sabría que hacer sin tu apoyo. A veces pareces hasta mi padre.-respondí el castaño con una sonrisa melancólica y algunas lágrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir.

-Oye! Pero sí no soy tan viejo, además si fuera tu padre, ya te hubiera metido un par de azotes hace tiempo, por ser tan rebelde. -sonreía el rubio al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada y su mirada se iluminaba y Terry se le unía.

- Esta bien, ya dime y déjate de rodeos quieres. -mientras caminaba y se tumbaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, dejando su cabeza descansar en el respaldo del mismo.

-Sabes que nunca me meto en tu vida y que me mantengo al margen, pero esta vez creo conveniente que empieces a poner las cosas claras en todos los aspectos. Me dolería mucho que volvieras a sufrir...por amor. Sólo te pido que analices todo antes de tomar una decisión final, no pienses con el corazón, hazlo con la cabeza pero bien fría.

-Albert...hermano, no creas que no lo he pensado y analizado, te sonara ilógico lo que te digo pero, con Candy es distinto, no se cómo explicarte lo que me pasa. Aún recuerdo el día que escuche su voz por primera vez, antes de conocerla, fueron los 10 minutos más relajantes en toda mi vida. Ahora que la conozco, siento una energía, una calidez y ternura inexplicable. Sólo que hay algo que me desconcierta y es cada vez que le demuestro mi interés a ella, pareciera tener una lucha interna consigo misma, su mirada se torna triste y su voz con un dejo de dolor y enojo. La verdad no se a que le tiene miedo. -lo decía con la mirada en el techo y suspirando solo al recordar la imagen de Candy, cuando le dio el beso de despedida, el cual le rozo levemente cerca de sus labios.

-Creí por un momento que yo era un loco, también a mi me da esa impresión, pero hay algo entre tu y ella de similitud, puede ser que también haya sufrido igual que tú. Por eso toma esa actitud tan a la defensiva. Sabes Annie me dio a entender que a Candy, hay algo que la persigue y no la deja en paz. -lo decía y abalizaba al mismo tiempo lo que Annie le dejo ver en la plática cuando iban rumbo al restaurante, sin dejar de ver a su amigo.

-Albert...

-Si Terry.

-Voy hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos, para que Candy confié en mí. Seré el hombre que ella merece y haré que ella sea la mujer que necesite estar a mi lado, para toda la vida. A partir del lunes me encargare de que ella lo vea así. -lo decía con férrea determinación mientras caminaba de regreso a la ventana y la abría para dejar que el aire entrara por la misma. -Te lo prometo amigo. -hay Candy ahhhhh (suspiro) que me has hecho, ya no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza y corazón. -pensaba mientras veía la ciudad desde el balcón de la suite que ocupaba.

-Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente amigo. -comentaba Albert para captar la atención de su amigo.

-Cuál? Yo no veo ninguno.

-Yo sí. Anthony Brower. Creo que tiene el mismo interés por Candy, al igual que tú y eso amigo es de cuidado.

-Albert...cuando has visto que alguien como el niño bonito, me haga desistir de mis planes.

-Te recuerdo que te lo dejo bien claro hoy, al salir del restaurante, después de que Candy y Annie se perdían por la avenida. No crees que aún así debes tener algo de cuidado. -comentaba Albert para ver cuál sería la reacción del castaño.

-Albert...Albert...Albert. Tal vez hace 10 años me hubiera retirado, como lo hice con Susana. En ese entonces me deje vencer fácilmente y mira que caro lo pague. Esta vez no pienso dejarle el camino a nadie. Candy me gusta y para bien, quiero una familia a su lado y hasta un perro. Brower no me hará cambiar de idea.

-Candy, ya llegamos, anda te ayudo a subir. -le decía Annie muy tranquila y con tono maternal a la rubia mientras bajaba y abría la puerta de atrás para ayudarla a bajar e ingresar al elevador para llegar a su piso.

-Annie...gracias.- no dejaba de llorar y su rostro tenía cierto cansancio, pareciera que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse.

-Vamos Candy ya casi llegamos. -no se qué te pasa amiga, jamás te había visto de esta manera. Tu siempre tan segura, fuerte, siempre ayudando a los demás y mírate ahora, me duele verte así. -pensaba Annie cuando iban en el elevador.

Al llegar a su piso, Annie acompaño a Candy hasta su habitación, la ayudo a meterse a la cama y salió rumbo a la cocina para prepararle un té, que logrará calmarla. Minutos después Annie regresaba a la habitación de la rubia con el té al no encontrarla en la cama, se alarmo mucho, pensó lo peor, de pronto vio luz en la puerta del baño, al entrar encontró a Candy en la ducha llorando bajo el agua.

-Por Dios Candy!...que haces, vamos sal de ahí! Acaso quieres enfermarte, te has vuelto loca, reacciona Candy. –entre enojada y desesperada Annie trataba de todas las formas posibles hacer reaccionar a su amiga.

-Déjame Annie. –decía apenas en un murmullo, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir. –ya no quiero seguir viviendo, no puedo caer de nuevo, no de nuevo Annie, ya no. —seguía llorando la rubia, pero ahora abrazada a su amiga.

-Candy, no puedes decir eso. Tan malo fue lo que te dijo Terry. Si es así yo misma doy por terminada la sociedad, pero vamos sal de ahí ahora, hay que cambiarte, no quiero que te enfermes.- salieron del baño y Annie ayudo a Candy a cambiarse de ropa y meterla en la cama.-anda tomate el té, te va a caer bien.

Annie no dejaba de pensar que es lo que le había sucedido a Candy con Terry, para hacerla llegar a tal estado, tenía que hablar con Albert cuanto antes, pero primero preguntaría a su amiga para saber de qué forma la ayudaría a salir de ese estado depresivo.

-No te voy a dejar caer Candy, te voy ayudar a salir adelante, te lo prometo. -pensaba Annie, mientras veía a su amiga tomando el té.

Bueno chicas lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta un capitulo más. Gracias por sus mensajes, saben que sus opiniones, son como alimento para inspirarme a seguir con la historia.

Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios e ideas para la historia.

Que tengan linda semana. Besos.

Su amiga que las quiere. Luna =)


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría. Disfruten de la lectura.

"**CONTRATO DE AMOR"**

Por: Resplandor de la Luna **"Luna"**

CAPITULO 6.

-Annie...

-Si Candy.

-Gracias.

-Candy tú...

-No digas nada...por favor. -le pedía a su amiga que la dejara continuar, a lo que Annie accedió. -Quiero que todo lo que pasó hoy, no se lo digas a nadie. Promételo, solo así te podré decir la verdad.

-Vamos Candy, tu bien sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Tú fuiste la única persona que me ayudo a mi cuando estaba totalmente sola, fuiste la única que confió en mí, la que me tendió la mano y que estuvo a mi lado después del accidente. Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. -respondía a su amiga con cierta nostalgia y recordando aquel trágico día.

**Flasback**

Annie había empezado a trabajar a la edad de 18 años como modelo para una revista de gran renombre en todo Nueva York "Glamour". Ese había sido su sueño y quería llegar a ser reconocida al igual que la top model del momento, Susana Marlow. El director la apreciaba mucho la veía como la hija que nunca tuvo y antes de cumplir sus dulces 20, llego la ansiada oportunidad.

-Annie...Annie! -la llamaba Roxane la asistente del director. - el señor Frank te busca, dice que es urgente.

-Gracias Roxane, ahora mismo voy.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

-Adelante. -respondían del otro lado de la puerta.

-Buen día señor Frank. -saludaba una Annie muy risueña, entrando a la enorme oficina, bellamente decorada, con todo el estilo del momento, con paredes en colores claros y tonos que daban gran elegancia, sobre las paredes todas las portadas del último año, en el que Annie había sido el rostro de la revista.

-Hija pasa, no te quedes ahí. -saludaba el hombre en tono paternal a la chica. -Toma asiento por favor. Annie el motivo por el cual te llamo es...como decirlo. -decía en tono serio sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Annie. -Me tiene en un dilema bastante complicado, en el que tú estás totalmente involucrada.

-Pero señor...-trataba de hablar Annie pero fue interrumpida, por Frank.

-Tranquila querida, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. -sonreía a la chica para que ella logrará relajarse. -Es difícil para mí, decirte que a partir de hoy...quedas fuera de la empresa.

-Pe...pero...por...porque. -tartamudeaba Annie, con un tono de tristeza y angustia en su voz y los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir. -esto no es posible, no me puede estar pasando esto a mí. -pensaba la chica.

-Annie, la razón por la cual dejas esta empresa es porque...ha llegado la hora de que vueles y logres tus metas, a base de esfuerzo y dedicación. Como se que lo tienes, me prometí que cuando llegará el día, te dejaría partir de casa para que forjaras tu camino y ahora lo hago. -trataba de explicar el hombre a la nerviosa Annie. -La cadena Lancome me ha solicitado que revoque tu contrato, para que a partir de la próxima semana, seas tú, su rostro bandera en la próxima temporada. Felicitaciones...Annie! -decía Frank, con tristeza pero a la vez lleno de emoción, porque por fin Annie, lograría realizar su sueño. Se levantaba de su sillón y se dirigía a Annie para abrazarla

-Es en serio!? -preguntaba una Annie, entré emocionada, confundida, eufórica y a la vez bastante triste. Al fin su sueño se realizaba, pero dejaría al hombre que siempre la apoyo y al cuál quería como un padre y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, recibió el abrazo y le agradeció por todo el apoyo que le brindó.

-Ahora te toca a ti, hacer el camino a los sueños. Recuerda que siempre te voy a extrañar. -con estas palabras Annie salió de la oficina de Frank y siguió su camino.

Había pasado una semana desde que Annie había dejado las oficinas de Glamour, su nueva casa le daba todo para que luciera espectacular, la cuidaban, mimaban y siempre tenía gente que la asistía para cada sesión, entrevista y demás actividades del día.

Estaba en la segunda semana de actividades y Annie por la tarde tendría su última sesión fotográfica. Candy ya trabajaba como asesora de imagen y fue ahí donde conoció a la bella Annie, la mancuerna de trabajo que establecieron fue espectacular parecían amigas de toda la vida, salían juntas y platicaban de todo, claro sin olvidar el trabajo. Pero ese día en la tarde, la escenografía en la que estaba trabajando Annie empezó a incendiarse y colapsó. Annie resulto gravemente herida. Todos corrieron a asistirla pero la chica se hallaba bajo la misma estructura, inconsciente y quemada de su cuerpo.

Después de esa tragedia Annie paso alrededor de 8 meses en el hospital entre cirugías y reconstrucción de piel en toda la espalda, fue un milagro que logrará sobrevivir.

Pero su nueva casa por cuestiones laborales rescindió su contrato y no volvió a trabajar en el medio. Candy iba todos los días a visitarla y darle ánimos, la inscribió en una clínica de rehabilitación física y fue atendida por los mejores psicólogos del país. Poco después la ayudo a que tuviera una cirugía reconstructiva, gracias a esta eran muy pocas y casi nulas las marcas de aquel accidente. Así fue como su amistad creció y se fortaleció. Annie jamás olvidaría todo lo que Candy había hecho por ella.

**Fin del flashback**

-Annie, lo siento. Lo mío no se compara en nada a lo que tu viviste. A veces creo que exageró las cosas. -hablaba con un sentimiento de dolor y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su habitación.

-No digas eso Candy. Tú eres una chica igual que yo, a la mejor lo tuyo no es físico pero si del corazón o del alma y esos jamás se reparan de las heridas que se sufren y dejan marcas para toda tu vida. - se acercaba Annie a la cama de la rubia y la abrazaba como si fuera su hija, recostó la cabeza en su regazo y empezó acariciar esos rizos con ternura para consolar a su amiga. Esto lo hacía solo para que Candy se relajara.

-Annie...

-Si Candy.

-Yo, no soy esta chica que está ahora aquí contigo. He tenido que pasar por diversas pruebas, algunas tristes y otras muy dolorosas. Mi vida en un principio pareciera de cuento de hadas, pero con el tiempo eso se terminó.

-No te entiendo…Quieres hablar de ello? -preguntaba a su amiga de la forma más reconfortante sin dejar de acariciar su cabello. -Candy sea lo que sea, a veces es bueno hablarlo y no dejarlo guardado, eso a la larga no te deja vivir y es fácil tal vez evadirlo un poco y estar en una vida paralela. -comentaba, para que la rubia se diera el valor de soltar ese dolor que la consumía. - Los terapeutas siempre me decían que me soltara y no me aferrara al pasado, que tenía que buscar en mi la fuerza para salir adelante, buscar algo que me motivara y que me aferrara con uñas y dientes a esa realidad y no a la fantasía y al miedo, porque tarde o temprano, ese pasado te volverá a golpear y será más difícil salir. -Annie siempre usaba las técnicas aprendidas en sus terapias, de esa manera logró recuperar su entusiasmo y las ganas de vivir la vida al máximo. Había aprendido a vivir feliz cada día y dar lo mejor de ella, en cada cosa que emprendiera para vivir plenamente y dejar sus fantasmas en el pasado ya superados.

-Parece tan fácil...pero me da miedo y sabes tienes razón, mi realidad está a punto de colapsar y mi pasado me ha alcanzado de nueva cuenta.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, pero sobre todo ayudarte a salir y superar tus fantasmas del pasado. Puedo llamar a mi terapeuta y concertarte una cita para que platiques...-Candy no le dejo continuar

-Annie gracias. De verdad no es necesario, ya lo hice hace tiempo, sólo que no he encontrado a que aferrarme para no caer de nuevo.

-Tal vez te pueda ayudar, quieres platicarlo, prometo escuchar y si quieres mi opinión te la daré, pero eso sí, tienes que volver a sonreír y dejarme ayudarte para que seas feliz, ok. -miraba a su amiga y le regalaba una sonrisa para reconfortarla.

-Esta bien, sólo si al final preguntas todo lo que quieras. -también sonreía pero esta no llegaba hasta su mirada. -esto fue hace 15 años o más...

-Era un día soleado y maravilloso, mi familia y yo estábamos por llegar a Escocia. Mi padre tenía unos amigos que nos habían invitado a pasar parte del verano con ellos.

Al llegar al lugar, la Villa parecía un gran y maravilloso castillo, iluminado por los rayos del sol, rodeado de flores de miles de colores, fuentes y árboles era mi sueño hecho realidad, me sentía como en un cuento de hadas, yo en ese entonces tendría 12 años. Mi padre siempre me decía que yo era su princesa y que algún día llegaría mi príncipe azul. Jugábamos mucho aveces a que el era el dragón y algún muñeco mío era mi príncipe que me rescataba del feroz dragón que me tenía encerrada en una torre. -recordaba con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, pero sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

La familia Marlow, nos recibió con un cálido recibimiento, nos hicieron sentir como si estuviéramos en casa y fuéramos parte de su familia. Tenían un hijo, el cual llegaría al día siguiente ya que estudiaba en Londres y estaba por entrar a la universidad. Ese día mi familia y yo la pasamos de maravilla.

-Oh por Dios! Candy conoce a los Marlow. Ahora se por que me cuidaste tanto y de donde salió el dinero para mi cirugía. Es verdad eres una chica diferente, te admiro por que jamás hablas de tu posición economía, eres muy sencilla. -se decía en pensamientos Annie , estaba sorprendida de que Candy fuera una chica abolengo.

-Al día siguiente por la mañana después del desayuno, salí a caminar por el jardín era una costumbre mía, mamá decía que era muy rara, -una señorita debe guardar reposo y dejar esas raras manías . -imitaba Candy la voz de su madre. -mi padre siempre me decía que el ejercitarse era bueno para la salud de esa manera uno se mantenía en forma y sano. Al llegar a un portal lleno de rosas una voz me saco de mis sueños.

Al voltear vi a el chico más guapo que jamás había visto. Era cómo un príncipe, sus ojos eran color miel, su piel tostada por el sol, una sonrisa maravillosa y franca y su voz...esa voz, como la de un dios. Me temblaban las piernas y no podía hablar, jamás en mi vida había sentido una sensación igual. Fue ahí que me enamore por primera y última vez.

**Flashback**

-Hola pequeña! Que haces aquí tan sola?

-Oh por Dios! Los príncipes realmente existen, si me acerco desaparecerá? Si es un sueño no quiero despertar. -pensaba Candy.

-Te sucede algo? Ahhh! Creo saber que pasa. Tus padres te han dicho que no hables con extraños, pero yo no soy ningún extraño, aquí la extraña eres tú. Pero perdona mis modales, mi nombre es Neil Marlow, es un placer conocerla señorita. -extiende su mano a la rubia y le hacer una reverencia, con una sonrisa franca y cálida.

-Ca...Candice White. -respondía bastante nerviosa sin dejar de mirar al chico y ofreciendo su mano. -el respondió con un beso sobre la misma y a Candy se le subieron los colores al rostro. -es tan caballeroso y además guapo, es todo un príncipe.

-Así qué usted señorita es una de las hijas del señor William White? -preguntaba sin dejar de mirar a Candy a los ojos y sonriendo. -pensé que eras más grande, pero aún así eres hermosa. -comentaba con un tono de voz bastante seductor y sensual, haciendo un toque lleno de cariño con su mano en la mejilla de Candy.

-Porque siento esto, jamás me había interesado por alguien, este chico llega y sin conocerlo mi mundo se vuelve mágico, irreal. Calma Candy piensa no te dejes llevar por este sentimiento, además de seguro solo te ve como una niñita. -pensaba sin dejar de ver esos ojos miel que la habían cautivado.

-De seguro usted se refiere a mi hermana, Susi es la mayor y yo la menor señor Marlow. -lo decía con dolor en su corazón bajando la cabeza, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Vamos pero no me digas señor Marlow, me haces sentir como su fuera mi padre, sólo dime Neil. Que dices? Así yo también te puedo decir sólo Candice.

-Esta bien señ...digo Neil, a mi me puede decir sólo Candy, es menos formal.

-Entonces Susana White, es tu hermana!? -comentaba entre extrañado y sorprendido.

-Si, pero me puede decir cómo es que conoce a mi hermana? -preguntaba un tanto confundida.

-Claro que la conozco. Es más diría que casi todo Londres. Es una mujer bastante hermosa y eso que su carrera aún no despunta. -hablaba de ella como si fueran los grandes amigos. -respondiendo a tu pregunta la conocí en un evento que mi padre realizo hace 2 años, solicitaron en su colegio chicas que pudieran ayudar de forma altruista a pasar un momento con chicos de escasos recursos.

-Si lo recuerdo, Susi pidió ayuda a mi padre para patrocinar al chico, que a ella le habían asignado. Fue muy lindo de su parte. De hecho este año, el colegio también tiene planeado participar solo que yo no podré. -decía un tanto melancólica.

-Tú también vas en el San Pablo!? Qué bueno saberlo. Pero por qué dices que tu no podrás participar en el evento, acaso algo te lo impide? -preguntaba un poco desconcertado por la actitud que la rubia había tomado.

-Lo que pasa es que sólo a las chicas del último grado son las que tienen permitido realizar esta actividad, porque además ya son mayores de edad. Yo como soy de primer grado y solo tengo 13 no me es permitido. Además eso de estar en el escenario no es lo mío, me gusta más la planeación, el diseño, desarrolló...la parte creativa, detrás del escenario. -lo decía con tanto entusiasmo y un brillo en la mirada, que no paso desapercibido para Neil.

-Ya veo. Pero no te desanimes de seguro puedes ayudar en la planeación y desarrollo del evento. O no!? Si es lo que te gusta.

-No lo creo posible...tengo entendido que existe un grupo especial que se encarga de toda la planeación. Y yo solo soy una chica de primer grado.

-Que te hace pensar que no eres capaz de formar parte de ello. Que dirías tu si el jefe del departamento te pidiera ser parte de su equipo de trabajo.

-Eso sería...sería maravilloso, pero...

-Pero...?

-Dicen que son pocos los afortunados en pertenecer al grupo, además que son seleccionados minuciosamente y las pruebas son bastante elevadas. Sé qué el director del proyecto es un tipo bastante exigente y no le gusta la gente sin experiencia, deben hacer bosquejos, planes de trabajo y toda una campaña para ser seleccionada, tengo bosquejos y bastantes ideas pero nada de experiencia que me la oportunidad de estar en ello. Ahora entiendes por qué no puedo ingresar. -comentaba con poca emoción en su voz.

-Candy...

-Sí.

-Que te parece sí…primero entramos, para saludar a mis padres, que no saben que ya llegue, instalarme en mi habitación, tomar una ducha y más tarde podemos continuar con la plática en el despacho y me ayudas a seleccionar a los nuevos candidatos que formarán parte de nuestro equipó. -le tomaba la mano, le sonreía y le decía al oído. -bienvenida al equipo preciosa. -al tiempo que le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

Candy no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento. Sentía que sus piernas no la sostendrían un minuto más. Era como estar en un sueño, pareciera que Dios había escuchado sus pensamientos y la había puesto en ese lugar, su cuento de hadas se hacía realidad, tenía a su príncipe frente a ella y además su carrera profesional iniciaba, sería parte del proyecto más grande del colegio, era como estar en las ligas mayores.

Así transcurrió ese fin de semana. Neil estuvo con sus padres y la familia de Candy, platicaron de su estancia en Londres, del proyecto que su padre había iniciado y que ahora quedaba en manos de Neil. Todo fue muy agradable por la tarde ya noche, Candy y Neil estaban en el despacho del padre de este, haciendo el plan de actividades que iniciaría en dos semanas y del que Candy ya era la encargada.

Eran casi las doce de la noche cuando Candy bostezo y se estiro como un gatito, a Neil le pareció tierna la actitud de Candy y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, Candy había olvidado por un minuto donde y con quien se encontraba y casi se muere de la pena.

-Yo…yo…lo siento, no debía…-trataba de dar una excusa y tartamudeaba al mismo tiempo

-No te preocupes, además es bastante tarde y es normal, que te sientas cansada, yo también lo estoy pero a tú lado el tiempo se me pasado bastante rápido. –sonreía al mismo tiempo que sostenía una mano de Candy sobre el escritorio y le hacía caricias en el dorso.

Candy no sabía qué hacer, la actitud de Neil hacia ella era tan cálida, tierna y entregada, que perdía noción de todo. Sus piernas temblaban y el sonrojo de sus mejillas la delataba, sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente. –será que esto es el amor. –se preguntaba Candy.

-Candy…puedo preguntarte algo. –soltaba la mano de Candy y se levantaba del enorme sillón de piel negra, que hacía juego con el resto de la decoración del enorme despacho de la casa, y se recargaba frente al escritorio de caoba y miraba a Candy con ternura en la mirada y un brillo intenso en esos ojos color miel.

-Por supuesto Neil.

-Tienes novio?

-Como? –no lo podía creer, sus ojos se abrieron como dos lunas enormes en la oscura noche y empezó a temblar, no comprendía bien lo que Neil le preguntaba.

-Está bien si no quieres responder. –había visto la reacción de Candy y pensó que la había asustado y era comprensible él un chico de 18 y ella de 13, era de esperarse que aun jugara a la muñecas y los chicos aun no estaban en su mente. –perdón Candy mi intención no era asustarte o incomodarte, de seguro ni piensas en esas cosas y yo…

-Noooo! –respondió un poco en grito, por lo que Neil no pudo concluir. –no tengo novio. –casi en un murmullo respondió, bajando la cabeza y la mirada. –puede ser que Neil…no seas tonta como se va fijar en ti cálmate Candy tranquila.

-Candy…yo…no sé cómo explicarlo. –se acerco a ella, se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y con sumo cuidado levanto su mentón y la vio a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lagrimas a punto de salir. –desde que te vi hoy en el jardín, parecías ser una ilusión, estabas tan llena de paz, te veías tan frágil como una mariposa y el sol te daba ese brillo que…Dios! no me podía mover, ni siquiera quería romper ese momento tan especial, sentía que si me acercaba podrías desaparecer hasta que me acerque un poco más y te vi suspirar, fue cuando me di cuenta que eras real.

-Yo …

-No Candy…no digas nada, déjame terminar por favor. Quiero que sepas que jamás en la vida me había sentido así, eh conocido miles de mujeres y ninguna me ha cautivado como tú, se que aun eres muy chica y que yo soy un desconocido y muy grande para ti, pero dame la oportunidad de estar a tu lado y cuando llegue el momento, que seas mi novia y por qué no casarme contigo. – sin dejar de soltar el rostro de la rubia.

Hablaba con tanta pasión y ternura en su voz, que en ese momento las lágrimas traicionaron a Candy y empezaron a salir rodando por sus mejillas. Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, Neil se le había declarado, su corazón latía tan fuerte y sentía que le faltaba la respiración.

-Dios mío, si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar.- pensaba.

-Princesa no llores. –suplicaba Neil en un susurro, con sus pulgares limpio las lagrimas de ella y con sutiles besos en sus mejillas probaba las lagrimas. –Candy mírame…no llores princesa. –la sujetaba con ambas manos al rostro, junto sus frentes y cerrando sus ojos le dijo. –quiero estar a tu lado por siempre y si en este momento me dices que no, prometo dejarte y no hacerte sufrir, seremos solo amigos y seguiremos en el proyecto, pero si me das una oportunidad, te juro que te hare la mujer más feliz del planeta. –acerco sus labios a los de la rubia y le dio un pequeño, cálido y sutil beso, lleno de ternura sin ser tan atrevido. Despego sus labios y frente, abrió los ojos y la miro. –Candy…lo siento pero es que ya no podía más, siento que si no lo hacía moriría, es que eres mi ángel, mi…

-Shhhhh. -Candy coloco un dedo sobre los labios de Neil y dijo. –Neil…no sé qué decir, esto es tan…confuso y nuevo para mí…que no se qué hacer o decir. Me entiendes verdad. –hablaba en un ligero susurro y mirando los ojos de este.

-Lo entiendo princesa, solo dime qué dices, si es un no lo acepto y si es un sí, me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo. –sin soltar el rostro de la rubia.

-Entiendo, solo que…me tendrás que enseñar como besar. –lo decía con un brillo y una sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada aun húmeda, por la lagrimas.

. ?…-hablaba atropelladamente y sin poder creer lo que es cuchaba en voz de Candy. –entonces aceptas ser mi novia? –sonreía y una emoción se apoderaba de sus sentimientos.

-Sí, Neil, sí quiero ser tu novia. –sonrojada baja la mirada.

Pero él no se lo permitió, la sujeto más fuerte y le dio un beso, fueron ligeros roces sobre los labios de la rubia, soltó su rostro y con una mano la sostuvo de la nuca y con la otra la atrajo más hacia él, soltó sus labios y la abrazo tan fuerte a su cuerpo, que sentía que si no lo hacía, desaparecería ya no podía dejarla ir.

Después de eso decidieron salir del despacho e ir a descansar, al dejarla frente a la puerta de su habitación, le dio un beso más y le deseo buenas noches, espero hasta que ella entrara y él se retiro a su habitación.

Los días corrieron con mucha prisa, el tiempo que pasaban después de estar varias horas en el despacho haciendo selección y organizando la agenda de trabajo, salían a caminar por la villa y sus alrededores, a veces cabalgaban, otras iban hasta una colina cercana y leían de todo un poco, siempre se daban sutiles besos y carias tiernas. Neil la trataba con mucho respeto, ya que su padre se había dado cuenta de la relación que sostenían, le había dicho que para ellos el era muy importante y que Candy aun era una niña tal vez un poco más desarrollada y despierta para las chicas de su edad y que no permitiría que la utilizara, sobre todo porque era la hija de su mejor amigo casi hermano y no dejaría que mancharan el nombre y honor de ella, si llegara a ser así, el mismo se encargaría de hacerle pagar muy caro ese error. Neil le aseguro a su padre que él realmente estaba enamorado de Candy y que jamás le haría daño, primero se quitaría la vida que hacerle daño a su princesa.

-Pasó el verano y yo tenía que regresar al colegio, no quería separarme de Neil, sentía que a la mejor solo iba a ser un amor de verano y no nos volveríamos a ver, el me prometió que eso no pasaría, que jamás me dejaría y que no olvidara que trabajaríamos juntos durante mucho tiempo para la nueva campaña.

Mis padres me llevaron al aeropuerto y me despidieron, deseándome buena suerte para el nuevo ciclo y que nos veríamos en invierno. Mi madre siempre me decía –Candy, recuerda que primero están los estudios, compórtate y no olvides que te amo. –mi padre era más sensible que mi madre ya que no dejaba de decirme que era su bebe me abrazaba y me pedía que me cuidar y que cualquier cosa que no dudara en llamarle sin importar la hora y que si era necesario, pelearía con todos los dragones que me tuvieran cautiva, él seria siempre mi príncipe. –dejo salir unas lagrimas al recordar a su padre y su voz se quebró al final.

Al momento de llegar a la sala de abordaje, una de las azafatas le dijo que no podía pasar por que todos los lugares ya estaban ocupados, estaba tan molesta Candy que solicito una revisión del los lugares y que verificaran, ya que ella tenía semanas de confirmar el vuelo. La azafata se incomodo y tomo del brazo muy bruscamente a Candy que estuvo a punto de tirarla, pero en eso una mano se poso en el hombro de la rubia y la voz que escucho a espaldas la sorprendió.

-Se puede saber que sucede señorita? –preguntaba Neil a la azafata, de forma tranquila y educada.

-Señor Marlow, es que le decía a la niña –miraba a Candy despectivamente- que no podía subir ya que el vuela esta completo y solo estábamos esperando por usted señor.

Neil se dio cuenta de cómo se dirigía a Candy y había visto como la había tratado minutos antes.

-Me parece que no es manera correcta de tratar a si a una dama, más si es mi novia señorita. –sonreía, miraba a Candy a los ojos y sujetaba su mano.

-Lo…lo siento señor, yo no sabía que la ni…señorita era su prometida. –respondía y bajaba la mirada.

-Aun que no lo fuera creo que no es el modo, de tratar a las personas. Bueno mi amor vamos, tenemos un vuelo que tomar y disfrutar de un lindo viaje. –sin soltar la mano de Candy y dándole un sutil beso, frente a la azafata.

-Llegamos a Londres, Neil me llevo hasta el colegio y se despidió de mí, dentro de dos semanas iniciaríamos el proyecto. No había día en que Neil no me llamara por cualquier escusa, a veces me decía que sólo me deseaba buen día, otras veces me mandaba mensajes en los que me decía princesa, hermosa, preciosa y un sin fin de calificativos que me hacían perder la cabeza. Hasta el momento no habíamos formalizado nada, pero nuestros padres ya sabían de nuestra relación y tal vez en un futuro habría algo más.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme sus comentarios.

Pd. Sé que algunas me han de querer matar por poner a Neil como el galán y primer amor de Candy, pero no se preocupen ya sabrán mas sobre nuestra pecosa y el porqué no cree en el amor y también ya saldrá nuestro adorado Terry.

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría. Disfruten de la lectura.

"**CONTRATO DE AMOR"**

Por: Resplandor de la Luna **"Luna"**

CAPITULO 7.

Por fin las actividades para todo el equipo que Neil había seleccionado iniciaban, con una carga de trabajo impresionante, pero gratificante, más cuando el chico hacía mención de los logros de cada uno. Todos sabían que Candy y Neil eran pareja, trabajaban a la par de los demás y cuando era necesario Neil también reprendía de forma sutil a Candy por alguna estrategia mal planeada o realizada, pero todo era cordial y sin perder la dimensión, de que en el trabajo eran jefe y empleada y terminado el turno no tenían más que solo 10 minutos que las monjas les permitían, ya que no era bien visto que una señorita pasara tiempo sola sin importar si estaban o no comprometidos, además la rectora habían asignado a una monja a que estuviera todas las tardes en el auditorio que servía de oficinas para el proyecto.

Y así pasaron los meses y el proyecto cobraba más fuerza cada día. Por fin llego el día tan esperado por todos, el 18 de diciembre, fue el cierre del proyecto y en todo Londres se hablaba del nuevo jefe del proyecto. Pronto Neil fue el centro de atención de muchas revistas de diseño, modelaje, vida y estilo y un sinfín de casas interesadas de que el chico formara parte de sus empresas y desarrollara sus estrategias de venta para el mercado. A lo que Neil declino y al dar su entrevista y cerrar la campaña paso al estrado y dijo.

-Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los medios que hoy se dan cita en este recinto, para el cierre de este proyecto, como saben cada año hacemos campañas de ayuda, de forma altruista a los más necesitados, pero todo esto no sería posible, sin la ayuda de mi equipo, que gracias a su esfuerzo, dedicación, empeño y pasión, no lo hubiera logrado. Pero quiero agradecer en especial a la chica que me ha robado el corazón, Candy princesa, te amo. –mandándole un beso al aire.

Todos voltearon a ver a Candy y cuando la captaron se dieron cuenta de que era muy joven pero hermosa. Candy hacía que tomaba el beso y se colocaba en el pecho y también le mandaba uno a su novio. Al terminar subieron al auto del chico y fueron directo al colegio ya que las monjas no les habían dejado pasar más tiempo solo, además dentro de 4 días iniciarían las vacaciones de invierno y ellos partirían rumbo a Escocia, ya que las familias habían pactado pasar las fiestas juntos.

Candy y Neil llegaban a casa de los padres de este, fueron recibidos con muchos besos y mimos por parte de ambas familias, no los dejaban de alagar por el trabajo y la campaña que habían hecho, decían que toda Europa, estaba contenta con la pareja y con el proyecto. Dejaron descansar a los chicos y decidieron que en la cena se verían, para cenar juntos. Ya en la cena llego un invitado mas, era la otra hija de los White…Susana la top model del momento.

-Susi hija que bueno que hayas podido llegar, después de tanto tiempo. –hablaba la mamá de esta y se desvivía por atenciones a la chica, se acercaba y le daba un emotivo abrazo, al que la rubia respondió por protocolo.

-Gracias mamá, pero solo serán unos días ya que tengo una oferta en Francia y no podre pasar las fiestas con ustedes. –respondía en modo cortante y con cierto aire de superioridad.

-Hija que gusto verte, a tu hermana le encantara saber que estarás con nosotros, aunque sean solo unos días.

-Gracias papá.

En eso llegaban Neil y Candy a la estancia y vieron a Susana. Candy con un tierno brillo en sus ojos, soltó a Neil de la mano y corrió hasta su hermana, para saludarla.

-Susi…hermana! –decía con una emoción en su voz. – qué bueno que llegaste, tengo tanto que platicarte.

-Hola Candice! –respondía sin mucho ánimo al saludo de la chica. –si ya se…de tu proyecto. Pues felicidades.

-Mira Susi, te presento a Neil mí…

-Vaya, vaya así que tú eres el nuevo director de proyectos social. –miraba Susana a Niel con cierto brillo en la mirada e interés en el chico. –de verdad que es muy guapo. –pensaba.

-Que tal Susana, como te va. –respondía cortantemente al saludo de la rubia ya que el sabia como era esta y la cantidad de rumores que se decían de la chica y de cómo lograba obtener jugosos contratos y exclusividad.

-Sabias que yo también participe en el proyecto social, y que gracias a que yo patrocine a este niño sigue estudiando, no sabes que orgullosa me siento, de que pude dar algo de mí para ayudar a los que menos tienen. –hacía gala de sus dotes de actriz fingiendo un dolor por el supuesto chico y su ayuda, derramando una falsa lagrima que según ella sentía.

-Sí, claro que lo todos lo sabemos. –comentaba John el padre de Neil, ya que había notado la incomodidad en su hijo por su Susana y la fría respuesta y trato que le había dado a Candy.

-Señor Marlow que gusto verle de nuevo, no tengo como agradecerle que gracias a su ayuda tuve la oportunidad de descubrir mi vocación y mi carrera, de verdad gracias. –con una sonrisa fingida se acercaba al señor y le daba un abrazo.

-Gracias hija, pero todo es por tu esfuerzo, yo solo te abrí las puertas y tú te encargaste del resto. –hay Susana cuando cambiaras siempre usando el mismo chantaje, lástima que no eres como tus padres y hermana, lo mejor es que tus padres no saben cómo has logrado tanto en tampoco tiempo. –pensaba el padre de Neil.

-Bueno, bueno basta de tanta charla pasemos al comedor la cena ya está servida. –hablaba Sara madre de Neil, para despejar un poco el ambiente que se había formado.

La cena transcurrió con total calma, entre comentarios y anécdotas de los matrimonios de cuando eran todos jóvenes. Susana de vez en vez le dedicaba miradas seductoras a Neil, haciendo alarde de su belleza y tocándolo cada que podía. Se había dado cuenta que entre su hermanita Candy y Neil había algo más que una amistad.

-Así que la mosca muerta de Candy anda con Neil, ya verás niñita idiota, a mí nadie me quita lo que me pertenece, yo tengo que ser dueña y señora, de Neil Marlow. Hay Neil como desperdicias tu tiempo, te voy a demostrar que soy la mujer indicada para ti. Ya después me desharé de Terrence Grandchester. –pensaba la rubia y sonreía por sus planes.

Los días pasaban y llego la navidad, ese día Candy y Neil adornaban el árbol de navidad, Susana jamás se levantaba después de medio día, las mujeres preparaban todo para la cena y los señores veían partidos de americano en la sala de juego.

-Sabes Candy, hoy es la primera navidad que me siento dichoso. –tomando una de las manos de la rubia y le depositaba un beso en la mejilla.

-Esos es bueno Neil. –sonreía por el suave y roce beso que le había dado.

-Si fuéramos mayores y yo ya trabajara en forma, pediría hoy mismo tu mano. Candy jamás me quiero separar de ti, quiero que seas tú la dueña de mi vida. –la miraba y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Neil…no sé qué decirte, esto es tan hermoso que no me gustaría que terminara, me da mucho miedo, no quiero sufrir. –miraba al chico a esos hermosos ojos color miel que la habían cautivado desde la primera vez que los vio.

-Vamos Candy, no tienes nada que temer, jamás te voy a fallar y si llegara a suceder prefiero morir que verte sufrir. –le sonreía mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

-No vuelvas a decir eso Neil, yo moriría también. Sí eso llegara a pasar creo que jamás me volvería a enamorar.

-Entonces es una promesa. –preguntaba Neil a Candy sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos y uniendo sus frentes, al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura.

-Es una promesa. –respondía con tono alegre y un brillo maravilloso en sus ojos.

Y con un tierno y cálido beso sellaron su promesa frente al enorme y bello árbol de navidad que habían adornado. Pero esa promesa llegaría muy pronto y sus destinos serian fatales en la vida de ambos.

Esa misma noche, Susana puso en marcha su plan, a todos les dio presentes y se porto como la mejor hermana de toda la vida con Candy, la mimo, consintió y apapacho. A los padres de Candy les conmovió el bello cuadro de sus hijas. Para los Marlow era solo un teatro, tanto Neil como su padre no creían que Susana fuera así, sabían que algo traía entre manos la rubia de ojos azules, que a pesar de tener cara de ángel sabían que no tenían que dejarse llevar por las apariencias de esta. La reunión termino bastante entrada en la noche, todos se despidieron pero horas más tarde Susana salió de su habitación e ingreso en la de Neil, sin ser vista por nadie. Se había rizado el cabello y puesto un poco de perfume del que usaba Candy, si Niel llegara a despertar pensaría que era Candy y no ella, era una zorra astuta.

Se metió en la cama de este totalmente desnuda y empezó a acariciar y besar a Neil, entre sueños él se dejo llevar, pensando que era solo un sueño y que era Candy la que estaba a su lado dándole besos y caricias que lo estaban llevando a un punto de placer inimaginable. Conocía bien el aroma que Candy usaba, por eso no dijo nada. Al abrir los ojos vio a una chica de cabellos rizados y delicadas curvas, empezó a besarla y desearla, estaba tan excitado que no lograba ordenar ideas y Susana lo seguía seduciendo y en susurros le hablaba para que no detectara su voz. En el vaso que estaba en la mesa de noche había colocado una substancia para poder drogar a Niel y que este menos pudiera saber que era ella.

-Amor por qué no tomas un poco de agua, para que te relajes. –le ofrecía el vaso y este lo tomaba.

-Princesa…estás segura…ahhhh…de lo que quieres hacer? –hablaba entre gemidos que Susana le provocaba.

-Vamos Neil, sabes que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, quiero ser tu mujer hoy y siempre, prometo estar a tu lado toda la vida.

-Candy mi amor estás segura, no puedo creer todo esto, dime qué quiere que te haga mujer, dímelo de nuevo dímelo princesa, te amo mi amor…ahhhh.

-Maldición, ni así deja de pensar en esa estúpida, pero no te preocupes mi amor yo te voy a dar todo lo que ella jamás te podrá dar. –pensaba Susana.

-Amor bésame, soy toda tuya…soy tu princesa, soy tu Candy. Así mi amor así ahhhh.

Entre besos y caricias hicieron el amor, Niel la trabada delicadamente, Susana se dejaba llevar y actuaba inocentemente, a veces era un poco más atrevida y Niel no sabía bien a bien lo que hacía, después de pasar la noche haciendo el amor, Susana se quedo en la habitación de este, era su acto consumado y su plan apenas iniciaba.

La mañana llego y con esta desilusiones y corazones rotos. Eran casi las 11 de la mañana, Neil y Susana aun no bajaban, era normal en Susana y más después de la cena de navidad, pero en Neil era bastante extraño, por lo que su madre se dirigió a su habitación y al entrar vio que Susana estaba en la cama con su hijo y desnudos, la impresión fue tan grande que salió de ahí sin hacer ruido, fue hasta el despacho de su esposo para hablar con él.

Toc, toc, toc.

-Adelante. –permitía John el acceso al mismo.

-John, es urgente que vengas. –hablaba Sara alterada y con nervios había perdido el color en su rostro.

-Vamos mujer cálmate, siéntate que te pasa, porque estas tan alterada. –respondía a su esposa un tanto preocupado y se acercaba a la mesa que tenia con licores y agua, tomaba un vaso con agua y se lo ofrecía a su esposa. –toma un poco de agua y dime que sucede.

-No John…esto no puede ser posible, que les vamos a decir a los White. –sollozaba la mujer y temblaba al mismo tiempo cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Que estás diciendo Sara, no te entiendo contrólate por favor. –hablaba molesto y un poco alterado a su esposa. –y que eso…de que no les podemos decir a los White. No me digas que…Neil. Maldito se lo advertí. –gritaba y golpeaba al mismo tiempo en su escritorio. –claramente le dije que no se metiera con Candy, aun es una niña, pero ahora mismo me las va a pagar, no sé con qué cara le voy a decir a William que Neil se aprovecho de su hija. –estaba a punto de salir cuando su esposa lo detuvo.

-No, John detente. –lo tomaba por el brazo a su esposo sin dejar de llorar.

-Como me pides que me detenga, ahora mismo le voy a dar una paliza a ese hijo tuyo que ha desobedecido mi autoridad y tú también tendrás que hablar con los White, así que no me pidas que me detenga. –tomaba por la muñeca a su esposa y se quitaba bruscamente su mano, con una furia incontrolable y con las lagrimas en los ojos a punto de salir.

-John, no es Candy…es…Susana. –lloraba de nuevo y seguía temblando.

-Como? Que has dicho mujer? –preguntaba al mismo tiempo que perdía el color del rostro y sentía que el aire le faltaba, cayendo al suelo pegado en la puerta de su despacho.

-Hace un rato subí a buscar a Neil, como el siempre se levanta temprano, me preocupe, así que cuando llegue a su habitación abrí, ya sabes que nunca le ha gusta que toquen a la puerta cuando duerme, entre y vi a nuestro hijo con Susana en la cama desnudos. –lloraba y temblaba al mismo tiempo, su llanto era tan desgarrador, que John se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Aun así tenemos que hablar con William y Becky, por favor hay que evitar que Candy se entere de esto. Tenemos que hablar primero con Neil y Susana. Busca a los White y tráelos a mi despacho después de hablar con nuestro hijo. –Dios mío, Candy que vamos a hacer? –se preguntaba John.

Llegaron a la habitación y como lo había dicho su esposa, Susana y niel en la misma cama, abrazados y desnudos. John estaba a punto del colapso, jamás imagino ver a su hijo enredándose con esa chica de la que se decía que tenía una mala reputación.

-Neil, Neil!. –gritaba John enérgicamente.

-Calma papá que sucede…me duele mucho la cabeza. –despertaba un poco aturdido y mareado, pero en eso recordó que había estado "supuestamente" con Candy en la noche y habían hecho el amor, se altero y volteo al otro lado de su cama. Pero no era Candy la que estaba a su lado, era Susana. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y no sabía que hacía ella ahí.

Susana ya sabía que eso pasaría y se despertó haciendo su mejor actuación, entre asustada, apenada y con los ojos llorosos.

-Se puede saber qué demonios es todo esto? –preguntaba en tono molesto y alterado John.

-Padre…de verdad no se qué paso, no recuerdo nada. –contestaba desconcertado y molesto a la vez y miraba a Susana de reojo.

-No me vengas con idioteces, que acaso no sabes lo que hiciste, eres un hombre Neil y ella una mujer, no me vengas con mentiras y me salgas que solo estaban durmiendo. Mírate y mírala, están desnudos en tu habitación y en tu cama abrazados. A eso como se le llama. –veía a su hijo con dolor que sentía en el corazón y a Susana con rabia.

-Papá de verdad no se que hace ella aquí, no sé qué paso? –trataba de explicar Neil, pero su padre no le dio oportunidad y le dio una bofetada.

-John no lo hagas! –gritaba y suplicaba su esposa al momento en que golpeo a Neil.

-Solo tengo una cosa que decirte, te vas a vestir y bajaras conmigo para hablar con William y Becky para dar una explicación a todo esto y de Candy te olvidas el resto de tu vida. Me entero que te le acercas y yo mismo te mano Neil, lo oíste te mato. Y tu Susana sal de aquí ahora mismo y bajas también mi esposa te estará esperando.

-Sí, señor Marlow. –fingía llorar y bajaba la mirada, pero por dentro reía por que su plan había salido perfecto. –Ahora si todo esto y Neil serán solo míos, jajajaja. –pensaba en cuanto salía del cuarto de Neil.

-Papá, quiero explicarte lo que paso, yo…

-Cállate, no quiero escuchar las porquerías que hacías con Susana aquí en tu cama. Candy no se merece esto. No decías que la amabas, que darías tu vida por ella, que ella era todo para ti. Entonces porque te enredas con su hermana, que no te basta una si no que querías las dos, acaso tu madre y yo te dimos ese ejemplo, contesta, se hombre por una vez en tu vida. –lloraba John sentado en el sillón que estaba junto a la ventana del cuarto de su hijo y por el que veía a Candy en el jardín riendo y platicando con su padre.

-Solo quiero decirte que, Susana no me interesa en lo mas mínimo y que no recuerdo que paso, yo estaba solo aquí después de la cena y de dejar a Candy, frente a la puerta de su habitación como siempre lo hago. Lo único que recuerdo es un sueño en el que estaba con Candy y nada más.

-Ya no importa lo que digas, ahora enfrentaras las consecuencias de tus actos y te casaras con Susana, porque aquí se llevo un acto sexual y tú tendrás que responder. –hablaba con firme determinación hacia su hijo.

-Pero padre, yo no amo a Susana, yo amo a Candy.

-Pues eso lo hubieras pensado antes de enredarte con ella. Apúrate te espero en el despacho y no olvides que tienes prohibido hablar o acercarte a Candy, entendido. –saliendo del cuarto y azotando la puerta al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, como usted diga padre. –bajando la mirada y con lagrimas en los ojos. –Candy mi amor, princesa perdóname, no sé qué fue lo que paso, solo recuerdo que eras tú y me pedias que te hiciera mi mujer, mi niña perdóname. –mientras veía a Candy a través de la ventana con su padre caminando y riendo.

Minutos más tarde, se encontraban en el despacho Susana y sus padres, John, su esposa y Neil. A Candy le habían dicho que Nany la cocinera haría algunas tartas y que si quería ayudar a lo que la chica accedió sin sospechar nada.

-Y bien John, que es tan importante para que nos hayas pedido que estemos aquí y sin la presencia de mi pequeña Candy. –observaba a su amigo con una sonrisa que llegaba hasta su mirada pensando que pedirían la mano de su pequeña y formalizarían la relación.

-Bueno William, bien sabes que yo te considero como el hermano que nunca tuve y que gracias a nuestra amistad nuestras familias ahora son muy unidas. Sabemos que pase lo que pase siempre estaremos para apoyarnos, tanto en las buenas como en las malas. –decía con un tono triste y preocupante en su voz, que a William desconcertó y su sonrisa se esfumo.

-John, amigo tu sabes que no importa nada de eso, nuestra amistad es y será para toda la vida y no hay cosa que haga que esta merme y los problemas que existan los sabremos afrontar. –trababa de darle la confianza a su amigo, pero esto era más para él, porque sentía que había algo más.

-Gracias por la confianza. Bien el asunto es que Sara, Neil y yo tenemos algo que decirles y que además es un tanto difícil, pero sobre todo la más perjudicada en todo esto es Candy, por eso les pedimos que no estuviera presente, en la reunión. –mirando de forma retadora a Susana y con tristeza a Neil.

-Que pasa con Candy?... acaso hizo algo indebido? –preguntaba sobresaltado y angustiado por algo que su princesa como él la llamaba hubiera incurrido en algún perjuicio a la familia Marlow. –sea lo que sea trataremos de reparar el daño John, es mas en este instante tomamos nuestras cosas y pagare yo por ello. –seguía hablando y temblando al mismo tiempo.

-Yo sabía que esa chiquilla nos traería problemas, siempre tan aventurada y sin medir las consecuencias, pero esta vez no saldrá del colegio para nada, yo misma me encargare de que se quede ahí, hasta que aprenda a comportarse como lo que es una dama y no una chiquilla que cree en cuentos de hadas, ya va siendo hora William de que pongas un alto a esa niña y se comporte a la altura como Susana. –hablaba muy molesta Becky la madre de Candy.

-Basta!. –gritaba Neil muy molesto, levantándose de su sillón y golpeando fuertemente el escritorio de su padre, por escuchar la sarta de tonterías que decía la madre de Candy sobre ella y considerar a Susana como la hija modelo, cuando era totalmente distinto.

-Tranquilo Neil. –pedía su padre tomándolo de la mano –siéntate y déjame continuar por favor. –suplicándole con la mirada.

-Pero padre no se da cuenta. –miraba frustrado a su padre y con ganas de reventarle la cara a Susana, que veía la escena con cierto aire de superioridad y con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-William, Becky. Candy no ha hecho nada que ponga en riesgo a nuestras familias, lo único que ha hecho es dar amor a todos, nos ha regalado su inocencia, su ternura y la pasión que tiene por la vida. Yo hubiera deseado que Candy hubiera sido mi hija y darle el mismo amor que tu William. Sara y yo hemos hablado sobre esto y te vamos a pedir que nos permitas a nosotros hablar con ella primero y hacerle entender. Ahora solo les pido de favor que tomen las cosas con calma y me dejen explicarles.

Y así sucedió los padres de Niel, hablaron con William y Becky. El matrimonio White no podía creer lo que estaban escuchando, Becky parecía que por un momento perdería el conocimiento y se aferraba al brazo de su esposo y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. William quería en ese momento que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara, no soportaba la humillación, pero lo que más le dolía, era saber que su princesa no soportaría una desilusión y que tal vez la marcaria de por vida. Susana no decía ni mencionaba nada, solo se mantenía en una postura común, como si lo que estaba pasando no le afectara en nada y así era, su plan había dado resultados y conseguirá lo que por tanto tiempo había soñado, posición, fama, fortuna y un titulo en la nobleza.

-Eres una cualquiera, una prostituta barata! –decía William al momento de levantarse de su asiento y tomar por las manos a Susana para verla a los ojos y después darle una bofetada que la hacía caer al suelo.

-William, déjala por favor! –suplicaba Becky. –nosotros somas igual de culpables o más que ella, por todo esto. –miraba a su esposo sin dejar de llorar.

-No mujer, a mi no me salgas con esto. Hemos educado por igual a nuestras hijas, con los mismos principios y los mismos valores, pero tu tenias mas preferencia por esta, la que le encantaba el glamor y todo lo que conlleva, y mírala ahora, es una…

-Basta papá! –hablaba por primera vez Susana. –no voy a permitir uno más de tus reproches, he salido a delante sin su apoyo y ayuda, me he ganado un nombre en los medios y ustedes no son nadie para decirme que está bien y que no.

-Pero Susi, hija, como dices eso. –se acercaba Becky para tomar las manos de Susana aun con lagrimas en los ojos. –tu padre y yo siempre te hemos amado y apoyado en todo lo que pedias.

-Ya lo sé madre, pero no me podían dar más que solo migajas, y yo no quiero eso, yo merezco más cosas que su estúpido amor y tus tontos mimos, que siempre me fastidiaron. –con altanería y superioridad veía a su madre.

-No le hables así a tu madre, es la última vez que te voy a pedir que te comportes y que te olvides de nosotros para siempre, porque desde hoy…para mí estas muerta. –miraba con rabia y dolor a su hija.

-William, hermano tranquilízate. –se acercaba John a su amigo y lo tomaba por el hombro sintiendo el mismo dolor, del hombre al que consideraba su hermano. –ahora lo que tenemos que hacer y que es necesario, es establecer una fecha para la boda por el civil, Neil se hará responsable de sus actos y esto quedara solo en familia.

-Tomen la decisión que quieran, pero con migo no cuentes John, solo te voy a pedir una cosa, cuando vayas a hablar con Candy permíteme estar presente para apoyar a mi princesa. –salía del despacho de su amigo con el rostro bañado en lagrimas y se dirigía al jardín, para que su princesa no lo viera en ese estado.

Los demás se quedaron en el despacho y determinaron que al día siguiente 26 de diciembre, se realizaría la boda por el civil. John hablo con un amigo que era juez y de toda su confianza, para que celebrara el matrimonio por el civil de Neil y Susana, le pidió que el asunto se tratara con total discreción.

Más tarde John le pidió a Neil que buscara a Candy, pero que no le dijera absolutamente nada y que la llevara al despacho. Candy se encontraba caminando por los jardines de la villa le encantaba el atardecer de los días de invierno, sentía tan paz que no se percato de la presencia del chico hasta que la llamo.

-Hola princesa! –sonreía Neil a la mujer que amaba, pero su sonrisa no llegaba hasta su mirada, hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas, para no llorar y tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla.

-Hola amor. –respondía Candy con una sonrisa brillante, pero al ver los ojos de Neil se preocupo y le pregunto. –que sucede Neil, te sientes mal? Te veo un poco pálido y tus ojos un poco llorosos. –cambiando su semblante por uno preocupado y tocando una mejilla del chico.

-No es nada amor, es solo un poco de cansancio, creo que me va a dar un resfrió. – tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas dándoles besos tiernos. –perdóname Candy, perdóname princesa por lo que voy hacer, siempre te voy amar, a partir de hoy mí vida y mi corazón se quedaran a tu lado, mañana me casare con Susana a quien no amo y viviré pero estaré muerto. –pensaba el chico de los ojos miel y piel tostada del que Candy se había enamorado.

-Bueno que te parece si mejor entramos y le pedimos a Nany que te prepare algo caliente y te acompaño a tu habitación para que descanses. –decía con tanta ternura que Neil sentía morirse en ese momento.

-No es necesario princesa, de hecho vengo a buscarte, porque…porque mi padre quiere hablar contigo, vamos nos espera en su despacho. –Dios dame fuerzas para no dejarme vencer y darle las fuerzas necesarias a Candy para que salga adelante, no dejes que sufra, te doy mi vida a cambio de que sufra. –pensaba el chico.

-Muy bien, pero después te llevo a tu habitación para que descanses, entendido. –tomándolo de la mano y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Gracias mi amor por amarme tanto. –pensaba al momento que la abrazaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma y corazón, ya que sería la última vez que Candy y Niel estarían juntos por última vez.

Llegaron al despacho, tocaron y les indicaron que entraran. En este se encontraban John y su esposa Sara en un sillón grande y en otro su padre. Su madre y Susana no se encontraban les había pedido William que no quería saber nada de ellas y que él se haría cargo de todo y de Candy también.

Los primeros en hablar fueron John y Sara trataron de ser lo menos explícitos e hirientes con Candy sobre los hechos, Candy no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo parecía que no se encontraba ahí, sentía que caía lenta mente de en un precipicio y que este no tenia fin, después de unos minutos perdió el conocimiento y todos se preocuparon por la rubia. Neil fue el primero en sostenerla y trataba de reanimarla.

-Candy mi amor, despierta, reacciona princesa, no me hagas esto por favor. –lloraba y suplicaba Neil a la chica que le había robado el corazón desde el día que la vio en el jardín de su casa.

-Déjala! no la toques. –empujaba William a Neil y le quitaba a Candy de los brazos. –hija, mi amor, princesa reacciona, vamos cariño, aquí esta papá y te va a defender de los dragones. –lloraba William con su hija en brazos.

-Sara pronto llama al doctor, dile que es urgente! William llevemos a Candy a su recamara y tu Neil, pídele a Nany unas compresas y que las lleve a la habitación y no te acerques mas a ella, entendido. – mirando con molestia a Neil y sufriendo por Candy.

Después de dos horas Candy seguía inconsciente, el doctor, preguntaba que si había sufrido alguna impresión fuerte porque no daba signos de querer salir del estado de shock, al cual se había enfrentado. John fue el que comento, diciendo que Candy había recibió una mala noticia y que después de eso de desmayo.

-Bueno señores solo les puedo decir que, le he suministrado un calmante y que le hará relajarse, tal vez no despierte hasta mañana por la noche es que es muy fuerte y este le ayudara a toda esa tensión desparezca. Solo una cosa más no la sometan a más estrés y fuertes noticias, porque podría ser perjudicial a su salud. Bien cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme. Buenas noches.

-Gracias doctor. –hablaba William y estrechándole la mano.

-Yo lo acompaño, Will, tu quédate con Candy. Por aquí doctor. –indicaba John la puerta y salían de la habitación de Candy.

-Princesa reacciona por favor, papá está contigo y jamás te abandonara, siempre estaré a tu lado.- lloraba y tomaba una de las manos de la chica entre las suyas. – ya verás que pronto encontraras un verdadero príncipe, que te valore y te amor por ser como eres.

Al día siguiente en el despacho de John se celebraba el matrimonio por el civil de Susana y Neil, en el cual solo encontraban Becky la madre de la contrayente y los padres de Neil, fue un protocolo corto y sin mucho papeleo.

Ese mismo día por la noche Candy reacciono tal y como el doctor lo había dicho, su padre se encontraba a su lado, mientras le leía el cuento de cenicienta que tanto le gustaba, a ella cuando era una niña.

-Papá. –hablaba con dolor y llanto a la vez y mirándolo a los ojos. –dime que no es cierto, dime que Neil no me engaño y que me ama, dímelo! –gritaba y se aferraba al abrazo que le daba su padre.

-Tranquila princesa no llores, que me duele verte así. Pero no te puedo mentir, porque eso te hará mas daño y no te dejara vivir. Neil y Susana se casaron hoy por la mañana, ya no hay nada que hacer. –lo decía con voz pausada acariciando los rizos de la rubia.

-Papá quiero irme, no quiero estar un minuto más aquí, entre tanta falsedad y mentira. Llévame lejos, por favor papá. –suplicaba a su padre.

-Será mejor que descanse y te prometo que mañana mismo nos vamos solo tú y yo, ahora es tas muy débil tienes más de 24 horas sin comer y eso te puede hacer daño, mi amor.

-Está bien si tú no me quieres llevar, me iré sola. –soltando a su padre y saliendo de la cama molesta, pero antes de dar un segundo paso se desvaneció, su padre corrió hacia ella y logro tomarla en brazos y recostarla nuevamente.

-Mi niña no seas terca, te prometo que mañana a primera hora regresamos a casa, estamos de acuerdo. –acariciando una de las mejillas de la chica.

-Perdona mi imprudencia papá, será como tú digas.

-Bueno entonces déjame ir por algo para que comamos juntos. –sonreía a su hija, mientras se acercaba a la puerta para salir.

-Papá.

-Si princesa.

-Te puedes quedar a dormir conmigo esta noche.

-Claro que si mi amor, cada que lo quieras. Ahora voy por algo para que comamos, bueno cenemos, regreso pronto. –le dedicaba una linda sonrisa a su hija y salía de la habitación con mas ánimos para ayudar a su hija a superar el dolor en su corazón.

-Al día siguiente por la mañana, mi padre y yo, nos despedíamos de John y Sara en el aeropuerto de Escocia, con destino a Estados Unidos, a la ciudad de Chicago. Fue la última vez que estuve en Escocia y que vi a John y Sara.

_ o _ o _o _

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo un capítulo más, y espero mañana subirles la otra parte de este.

Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios e ideas.

Gracias y que tengan un lindo inicio de semana. Besitos.


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría. Disfruten de la lectura.

"**CONTRATO DE AMOR"**

Por: Resplandor de la Luna **"Luna"**

CAPITULO 8.

Después de eso mi padre y yo estuvimos en Chicago hasta la primavera, luego nos mudamos aquí a Nueva York a la casa de mis abuelos, para mí fue el refugio que necesitaba para sanar las heridas de mi corazón, algunas veces regreso ahí, para encontrar el consuelo que me hace falta cuando mas sola me siento o mi vida es un caos. Tengo gratos recuerdos de mi padre y míos en ese lugar, fue cuando decidimos tomar terapia familiar a pesar de las protestas de mi madre. Con mi madre las cosas no cambiaron, nos seguía culpando a mi padre y a mí, de que Susana ya no estuviera con nosotros y que éramos una familia disfuncional, hasta que un día mis padres decidieron separarse, yo me quede con mi padre y ella se dedicó a pasar una temporada viajando por Europa, esa era la manera de mantenerse fuera de los problemas y jamás afrontar la realidad.

Un año después regresó, estuvo con nosotros y parecía que nos entendíamos no éramos las mejores amigas, ni la familia feliz que algún día soñé, pero al menos el trato era menos áspero. Para entonces yo estaba a punto de cumplir 15 años, salimos juntas de compras había sido un día realmente maravilloso, no cuerdo cuando había tenido un momento tan tierno e importante al lado de ella, llevábamos bolsas de ropa, zapatos, perfumes y demás cosas de chicas, había una caja especial que minutos antes mi madre había dejado en el auto en el asiento trasero, tenía un bello moño rojo en el centro, me dijo que era mi regalo de cumpleaños pero que aun no lo podía ver hasta que estuviéramos en casa, dejamos las cosas y regresamos a comer, tuvimos la mejor charla entre madre e hija me pidió disculpas por todo lo que había pasado y le dije que no había problema, "no hay nada que perdonar madre al contrario agradezco el que estemos ahora juntas", me dio un último beso y abrazo y me dijo que me admiraba por que jamás me rendía, me hizo prometerle que jamás dejara de hacerlo, que abriera mi corazón a las nuevas oportunidades que la vida me estaba brindando, y que fuera feliz siempre sin importar las adversidades, que ella siempre estaría a mi lado para apoyarme.

Salimos del lugar totalmente distintas y con el corazón colmado de paz y tranquilidad, íbamos rumbo a casa, nos sentíamos alegres de haber hecho cosas juntas por primera y última vez, al llegar a un crucero un auto se paso el semáforo y choco con nosotras, el golpe fue del lado de mi madre, fue tan duro el impacto que nuestro auto volcó varias veces, lo último que recuerdo es la voz de mi madre diciendo mi nombre y cubriendo mi cuerpo, ella murió casi al instante y yo perdí el conocimiento.

Dos días después reaccione, me encontraba en una habitación del hospital, tenía varias fracturas y lesiones en todo mi cuerpo, al recorrer la habitación con mis ojos vi a mi padre, como siempre estaba a mí lado con un cuento – Candy lloraba desconsolada y un nudo se le había hecho en la garganta que no la dejaba continuar.

-Tranquila Candy, llora todo lo que quieras. –hablaba Annie con tono maternal sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de su amiga en su regazo. –saca ese dolor que no deja que tu espíritu este tranquilo y con fuerzas para salir adelante. Yo te cuidare, estaré a tu lado. –como has sufrido, pensar que la gran Susana Marlow era mí modelo a seguir, que ironía. –pensaba la morena.

Pase una semana internada, después regrese a terapias por decisión de mi padre, en un principio me reusé pero por él luche y salí adelante. Continuamos con nuestras vidas ahora solo éramos él y yo. Yo regrese al colegio y ahí conocí a Anthony, se había mudado con su familia a la casa de alado de la mía, eso fue en la semana que yo estuve internada, inicie con las terapias y un sinfín de cosas más. Un día iba llegando con mi padre de mi rehabilitación, cuando su familia se presento con nosotros, debes de saber que Anthony también es de dinero como tendemos a decir aquí. Conocí a sus padres y primos eran unos chicos lindísimos, me hacían reír y animaban mis tardes, desde entonces nos hicimos los mejores amigos.

Con el tiempo me enamore de Anthony, me sentía con ganas de salir adelanté, me brindaba su apoyo y por las tardes me llevaba a mis terapias, era un chico muy tierno, en algún momento pensé que él también sentía algo por mi pero todo eso también se esfumo, un día después de regresar de mi terapia y de la cual me recupere satisfactoriamente entramos en el estudio de mi padre le había comprado un osito de peluche para agradecerle el que me llevara a mis terapias, estaba a punto de decirle que me gustaba cuando él vio una foto sobre la chimenea, era de mi familia, la ultima que habíamos tomado antes de que Susana se fuera de casa para siempre.

-Wow!…Candice la chica que…está en la foto…es…Susana Marlow?, la conoces? –hablaba con un brillo impresionante en la mirada. –siempre he soñado que una chica así de hermosa debe ser mi novia, hayyyy (suspiro), que no daría por ser su novio por lo menos cinco minutos.

-Sí. –respondía sin mucho ánimo y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a punto de salir. –porque no me di cuenta de esa foto antes, después de casi 3 años me sigues haciendo daño Susana, ahora hasta Anthony suspira por ti, me vuelves a quitar la esperanza. –pensaba la rubia. –es mi hermana.

-Pero como puede ser tu hermana?, si ella es Marlow y tú White?

-De verdad quieres saber porque ella es Marlow y yo White. –asentía Anthony con un movimiento de cabeza. –está bien te lo diré.

Candy le narro todos los hechos de cómo ella y Niel se conocieron y la relación familiar que los unía con los Marlow, le comento del proyecto que emprendieron juntos y un par de cosas más, cuando le conto lo que había pasado con su hermana y Neil, Anthony no podía creer lo que la chica le platicaba, no omitió nada en absoluto al contrario el mismo psicólogo que la había atendido le había dicho que mientras más hablara del tema este le iba ayudar a superar ese trago amargo, al terminar de contarle la historia a Anthony, este no dijo más y le pidió disculpas a Candy.

-Candy, yo…yo…de verdad lo siento, no sabia y te juro que no era mi intención que revivieras los hechos, yo solo quería saber qué relación había entre ella y tú, lo siento, espero perdones mi intromisión.

-No te preocupes Anthony, ya lo he superado. –solo lo decía más para ella y así dar por terminado el amor que algún día había tenido por Neil.

-Bueno Candice, creo que es hora de que me marche, mañana paso por ti para tu rehabilitación. –se dirigía a la salida del estudio cuando regreso y le dio un beso en la frente a Candy, para reconfortarla, era un gesto de hermanos, solo eso. –descansa, nos vemos.

-Salió del lugar dejando a una Candy triste de saber que para él, ella solo era una amiga y nada más. Los días pasaron y Anthony la trataba como una amiga más. Candy regreso al colegio y compartía clases con Anthony y sus primos, trataba lo menos posible sentir algo por su amigo, ya que el constantemente le hacía ver que ella era su casi hermana, el tiempo pasaba y Candy se volvió el paño de lagrimas de su mejor amigo, de sus múltiples amores y romances.

Un mes después de terminar mi terapia, papá retomo su trabajando con John en los viñedos que tenían juntos en Italia, los vinos solo se vendían en Europa, pero un día mi padre le comento a John de porque no exportarlos y lo lograron, pudieron expórtalos hasta Nueva York. Has visto la botella azul turquesa con etiqueta dorada y un moño blanco que tengo en el área del bar. Bueno pues esa fue la primer botella de vino tinto que llego de los viñedos italianos que mi padre y John trabajan y en honor a mi decidieron llamarlo Candices. Por eso mismo no te dejo que la habrás ni la toques tiene un gran valor para mí. Hoy en día es un vino de gran calidad y prestigio – suspiraba la rubia al recordar el día que su padre le había llevado a la oficina y le entregaba una linda caja de madera tallada con el nombre de los viñedos, donde venia esa botella.

Termine mis estudios básicos y Anthony y yo seguíamos siendo amigos y por supuesto yo seguía siendo su confidente, sus primos jamás me interesaron eran buenos chicos pero al igual que Anthony ellos me veían como su prima, por eso desistí en mi intento por enamorarme de nuevo.

Entré a la universidad al mismo tiempo que Anthony para mí fue una sorpresa que estudiara lo mismo que yo, en ese entonces Anthony anduvo con la chica más popular de la universidad, Eliza Legan y así toda la carrera, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para mi verla y hacerme sentir mal, ella sabía que nosotros solo éramos amigos, pero le molestaba que Anthony me diera mi lugar, pero eran más problemas que dichas y un día sin más ni más Anthony me pidió que solo nos tratáramos fuera de la universidad porque no quería tener problemas con su novia, y bueno eso fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta que los chicos y el amor para mí no están destinados. Solo que ahora no entiendo la actitud de Anthony hacia mí, si después de más de diez años el jamás me dio esperanzas de nada y ahora no me deja en paz, me hace sentirme como que soy su premio de consolación y la verdad él para mi ahora es solo un amigo, por el cual solo tengo aprecio.

Antes de graduarme y por la trayectoria que yo había llevado en la universidad estatal con proyectos y campañas la universidad me recomendó y me dio una beca para estudiar en el extranjero por un año, pero decline mi padre había estado enfermo y temía que fuera a perderlo a él también, pero una agencia de publicidad buscaba chicos con talento y me recomendaron, no tarde mucho en que me contrataran de planta para hacer algunas campañas de diversas marcas y ayudar en la contratación de modelos y fotógrafos, decían que tenía un don y ojo clínico, para captar la esencia de cada momento. Y el resto de la historia ya la sabes, ahí fue donde te conocí.

-Candy, de verdad… no sé qué decirte, no tengo palabras para…

-No digas nada Annie, tú eres mi amiga y si te conté todo esto es porque…no se qué hacer con Terrence. –suspiraba y su mirada seguía llena de lagrimas. –me da miedo hacerme ilusiones de nuevo, si vuelvo a caer siento que no podre salir adelante una vez más.

-Vamos amiga anímate, levanta esa cara, cambia tu misma hazte una nueva tú, cambia tu ropa, tu cabello y porque no reinvéntate, no dejes que el pasado te vuelva a retener, no dejes que los fantasmas te tomen por sorpresa de nuevo, se como el ave fénix que renace de sus cenizas y más fuerte, es mas a partir de mañana Candice White dejara de ser la seria directora de Fashion and Style, para ser la Candice White la mejor modelo del mundo.

-Bueno, entonces que te parece si preparamos algo de cenar y me cuentas con más calma como me tengo que reinventar. -sonreía y se daba ánimos para lograr superar ese pasado. -porque acabo de escuchar a tu estómago reclamar algo para comer. -reían las dos chicas por el comentario de la rubia.

Ya en la cocina Annie buscaba en el frigorífico algo para preparar un emparedado, Candy por su cuenta preparaba un poco de café italiano en una curiosa cafetera que su amigo Francesco le había obsequiado, el cual le había enseñado a preparar, ya que según su amigo esa era la bebida de los Dioses.

Preparada la cena, pasaron al comer de estilo minimalista, era una mesa rectangular de cristal con una base de cuarzo adornada con finas líneas esmeriladas en el mismo, las sillas eran de caoba en color chocolate y los asientos en piel color blanco. Daban al lugar un estilo y distinción único, del que Candy gozaba, sabia sacar provecho de su buen gusto.

-Candy…te puedo preguntar algo.

-Por supuesto Annie, dime.

-Tal vez te será raro pero tengo una duda, sobre tu vida, prometí que no diría nada durante tu relato, pero hay algo que me inquieta, bueno solo si quieres me puedes contestar. –hablaba con cautela Annie, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga.

-Bueno ahhhh (suspiro), está bien, solo porque eres mi amiga, dime qué quieres saber.

-Primero, volviste a saber algo sobre tu hermana y Neil, segundo cual fue el regalo de cumpleaños que te había dado tu madre y tercero no sabes porque Anthony ahora insiste tanto en estar a tu lado.

-Annie creo que abusas de tu confianza amiga.

-Bueno yo solo quiero saber, pero no hay problema respeto tu vida ok.

-Te lo diré, pero calladita ok.

-Lo prometo. –levantaba su mano izquierda a la altura de su cara y con la otra se trazaba una x en su corazón, como si fuera de vida o muerte su juramento.

-Bien de Susana hasta el momento sigue con su carrera de modelo y desde aquel día no la he vuelto a ver, de Niel…-se le quebraba la voz y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas nuevamente.

-Lo siento Candy no me digas nada no quiero hacer sentir mal. –se levantaba la morena y se sentaba junto a su amiga y la abrazaba.

-Estoy bien Annie –se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro y la nariz. –Neil murió antes de que yo cumpliera 15 años, en un accidente de tren, el viajaba rumbo a Paris, se había peleado con Susana y tomo el primer tren con destino al aeropuerto, pero el tren antes de llegar a la terminal se descarrilo y perdió la vida en el instante pocos fueron los que lograron salvarse de ese accidente, y el regalo que mi madre me decía que abriera hasta ese día, era un pequeño cofre de madera con mi nombre grabado, en el cual se encontraban varias cartas de Neil y todo el material con él que trabajamos para la campaña de beneficencia, y una muñeca que él me había regalado en navidad y que había dejado en su casa, Neil sabía que mi madre estaba de viaje por Europa por Susana, el contacto a mi madre y le pidió la dirección de casa de mis abuelos y un mes antes de mi cumpleaños envío el paquete y mi madre lo envolvió, pero el destino se llevo a los dos antes de mi cumpleaños, que ironía no crees.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bueno chicas se que no tengo perdón y están en todo su derecho, pero ténganme paciencia no pienso dejar abandonada la historia, ok.

No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.

Cuídense y buenas noches. Besos.

Su amiga Luna.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría. Disfruten de la lectura.

"**CONTRATO DE AMOR"**

Por: Resplandor de la Luna **"Luna"**

CAPITULO 9.

-Annie que te parece si mejor dejamos la plática para otro día, ya es muy tarde y mañana tengo que pasar a la oficina por los planes de trabajo y mi laptop, recuerda que mañana por la tarde partimos a Los Ángeles y no quiero olvidar nada –cambiaba el tema y la conversación para que Annie dejara de preguntarle más cosas.

-Está bien, solo si me dejas acompañarte mañana por el materia y me das posada esta noche, la verdad me da un poco de miedo manejar de noche –miraba a la rubia con cara de niña mimada y pucheros.

-Sabes que no hay problema en que te quedes, a demás no pienso dejarte ir y menos a estas horas, sabes que te quiero como una hermana –abrazaba a la morena –pero eso si te toca lavar los platos de la cena.

-No importa, mientras me prestes una pijama de tu colección –miraba a la rubia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Annie…gracias por estar a mi lado y escucharme, prometo que a partir de mañana seré una nueva Candy, renaceré de las cenizas como el ave fénix y volare a encontrar mi destino –hay Terry espero no me des dolores de cabeza.

-Albert ya sabes que vamos a cenar –gritaba a su amigo desde el baño.

-No aun no, que te parece si pedimos algo o mejor bajamos al restaurante del hotel, recuerda que mañana tenemos un vuelo y no quiero que se nos haga tarde.

-Amigo tranquilo, recuerda con quien estas, sabes que la puntualidad para mi es primordial, además no hay de qué preocuparse, no por algo tengo mi jet privado amigo.

-Cierto olvidaba, que el gran Terry es una de las estrellas más reconocidas del mundo –hablaba en tono sarcástico y le sonreía a su amigo, acercándose rápidamente a la puerta de salida por qué Terry tenía un cojín en sus manos para lanzárselo por sus comentarios –te espero abajo! –gritaba desde afuera.

-Hay Candy! –suspiraba –cuantos dolores de cabeza me iras a dar, aun no iniciamos nada y ya me siento cansado de pensar en ti todo el día y que tu mi me mires, veras que te voy a conquistar, me voy a encargar de que sea indispensable para ti cada día de tu vida –hablaba mientras veía la ciudad llena de luces desde la ventana de su habitación.

-Annie, vamos es tardísimo a qué hora sales mujer! –gritaba la rubia a su amiga que no terminaba de arreglarse.

-Mira Candy, si tú no te arreglas está bien, pero yo jamás salgo sin ponerme chick nena –miraba a su amiga y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Eres imposible, anda que tengo que regresar a terminar mi maleta, darme un buen baño y aun debo pasar a dejarte en tu casa, recuerda que el vuelo es a las cinco ok.

-Si mamá –contestaba la morena y salían del piso de la rubia rumbo a la oficina por las cosas que necesitaban llevar para la campaña de Terry.

Horas más tarde Candy y Annie, llegaban al aeropuerto, pero como Candy iba al teléfono no se fijo y choco con una persona tirando sus documentos para registrarse y tomar su vuelo.

-Oh!, disculpe es que…no lo vi –contestaba la rubia tomando sus papeles del piso, sin mirar a la persona con la que había chocado.

-No te preocupes preciosa –respondía Terry y le dedicaba su mejor sonrisa de estrella de Hollywood a la rubia y ayudándola a levantar sus documentos, sujetándole una mano.

-Oh por Dios!, no puede ser! –pensaba la rubia mientras levantaba su mirada y veía a Terry a los ojos –es Terry, porque tengo que ser tan bruta, vamos Candy sonríe y no te pongas nerviosa –Mil disculpas señor Grandchester, es que no me di cuenta y como ya estoy un poco atrasada para el vuelo, lo dejo gracias y nos vemos mañana –trataba de despedirse Candy, pero Terry la sujetaba del brazo ahora y ella sentía que las piernas le temblaban, por el contacto de este.

-Pero que paso con la confianza Candy –sonreía sin dejarla avanzar más –no quedamos en hablarnos de tu, porque no me dices solo Terry y por cierto, que te parece si mejor cancelas ese pase de abordar y mejor nos vamos juntos en mi jet privado, sirve que vamos adelantando algunas cosas para mañana –di que si mi amor, vamos Candy de verdad creo que me has hechizado.

-A mi me parce una buena idea –salía Annie al rescate de su amiga, ya que Candy no respondía parecía que había perdido el habla.

-Annie, Candy! –saludaba Albert que en ese momento llegaba junto a Terry y le entregaba una botella de agua. –que gusto verlas.

-Albert que gusto verte a ti también –respondía Annie muy alegre.

-Albert amigo, te puedo pedir un favor le puedes decir a George que disponga de un poco mas de frutas y algo más de beber, he invitado a Candy y Annie a que nos acompañen en el vuelo.

-Por supuesto amigo no hay problema te veo en el hangar, ok.

-Albert, te puedo acompañar si gustas –preguntaba la morena ya que había notado la actitud de su amiga y Terry que no dejaban de verse y este no la soltaba.

-Por supuesto será un placer –le ofrecía el brazo a la morena y caminaban rumbo al hangar.

-Terren…digo Terry, muchas gracias pero es que yo…

-Shhh, no digas nada –le colocaba un dedo en los labios a la rubia y no la dejaba hablar más –solo dime que aceptas y yo me encargo de todo, está bien – le hablaba dulcemente al oído en eso le tomaba la cara con la mano y la miraba con una ternura infinita –en este momento te besaría pero sería muy osado de mi parte y no me gustaría que pensaras que me quiero aprovecharme de ti – en eso sacaba su celular y marcaba a su secretaria -Danielle chica te encargo que canceles los siguientes pases, si el vuelo 687 destino Los Ángeles, a nombre de la señorita Candice White y Annie Britter, ok perfecto, no vemos ciao. Ya vez todo está arreglado, si me permites – la soltaba y le ofrecía su brazo como todo un caballero, ella tomaba su brazo y él le tomaba la mano con la suya mientras la guiaba por el corredor rumbo al hangar.

-Que me pasa cada que estoy con Terry, no puedo ni pensar, mi mundo se congela y no puedo dejar de ver esos ojos azul tan profundo como el mar. Dios no me quiero equivocar, ayúdame a no enamorarme.

-Te pasa algo Candy –preguntaba a la rubia ya que la veía un poco pensativa.

-No, no es nada, lo que pasa es que Anthony no sabe que cancelamos el vuelo y él de seguro nos estará esperando.

-Así que es eso –pensaba –no te preocupes si quieres llámale y dile que tú y Annie van con nosotros y que lo vemos allá –que suerte la mía, Brower a ver qué haces para ganarme.

-Como! –gritaba Anthony por el teléfono –se han vuelto locas, de verdad Candy no te entiendo, está bien, si como digas nos vemos allá. Maldito Grandchester, así que con esas tenemos, no me vas a sacar de la vida de Candy primero muerto que verla a tú lado, ya verás que con migo nadie puede.

-Albert.

-Si dime Annie.

-Crees que fue buena idea dejarlos solos, es que…no se…Terry es un poco, mmm como decirlo atento y Candy un tanto desconfiada que no me gustaría tener que evitar una pelea entre ellos.

-Vamos Annie, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Terry no es de los chicos que se dejan caer y mucho menos dejara en paz a Candy, sus intenciones son buenas ya verás lo que te digo. Mejor porque no abordamos tú y yo de una vez y los esperamos.

-Está bien, confiare en ti.

-Lista Candy, se te ofrece algo más.

-No Terrence gracias todo está bien.

-Otra vez Terrence, en qué quedamos Candy, déjame ser tu amigo, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy tan arrogante como piensas. –le dedicaba una linda sonrisa y una tierna mirada, tomándole la mano.

-Este…yo…si está bien, Terry. –porque me siento tan nerviosa Dios dame fuerzas siento que me desmayo, será posible que Terry…vamos Candy no seas tonta cálmate y deja de pensar en tonterías.

-Ya estamos cerca es en el siguiente corredor. –hablaba Terry sin soltar la mano de la rubia.

-Wow! Este es tu avión, vaya si que es todo tu estilo. –comentaba bastante sorprendida.

-Me alegra que te guste, vamos te ayudo a subir.

-Gracias.

-Chicos que bueno que llegan, pensamos que no llegarían jamás. –comentaba un Albert muy sonriente.

-Lo que pasa amigo es que Candy tuvo que llamar a Brower y decirle que ellas venían con nosotras además de que esperamos su equipaje que estaba a punto de ser documentado. Porque mejor no le dices a George que ya estamos listos para partir. –empujando a su amigo y sonriendo.

-Ven Candy, quieres tomar algo. –preguntaba Terry.

-Este…si un poco de agua, por favor.

-Candy habrá algún problema si yo voy con Albert, lo que pasa es que quiero ver algunos pendientes y adelantar, con las modelos. –preguntaba Annie.

-Pensé que estarías con migo. –respondía un poco molesta –creo que lo planeaste verdad.

-Vamos Candy, sirve que tú también haces avances y le comentas a Terry de su cambio de imagen, así sirve que van limando asperezas y se dan la oportunidad de conocerse un poco más. –le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía.

-Hay Annie cuando vas a cambiar, sabes que no me gusta mesclar el trabajo con la amistad querida, así que no te hagas ilusiones. –es tan obvio que Terry me gusta.

-Listas chicas. –preguntaba Albert sonriente.

-Si todo listo Albert, vamos.

-Candy lista.

-Si Terry gracias.

-Toma te traje un poco de agua y algunas frutas espero sean de tu agrado. –le entregaba un plato con fresas, uvas, duraznos y nueces que se veían bastante antojables, y le daba una fresa en la boca. –te gusta.

-Si delicioso. –jamás alguien había sido tan atento conmigo, hay Terry me encantas.

-Bien que te parece si descansamos un poco y en un rato más checamos el itinerario y nos ponemos de acuerdo que dices.

-De acuerdo.

-Creo que estos dos se van a llevar bastante bien y algo más puede se puede dar. –pensaba Albert que veía como Terry interactuaba con candy y esta se dejaba consentir.

-Y dime Candy, siempre has vivido en Nueva York.

-Digamos que tal vez sí, mi padre y yo nos mudamos aquí cuando tenía 13 y bueno me gusta mucho la ciudad, es muy linda en invierno, no me puedo quejar es una ciudad muy cosmopolita.

-Se ve que te agradan las ciudades de gran carácter, ya verás cuando lleguemos a los Ángeles te voy a llevar a recorrer las playas y los lugares que mas me gustan, espero aceptes mi oferta.

-Sería un honor, conocer los mejores lugares de la ciudad al lado de la estrella del momento.

%%%%%%%%

Bueno chicas aquí les dejo un capítulo más un poco corto pero espero el lunes subirles el que ya se está cocinando con más cosas de esta pareja.

No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, críticas y también sus opiniones de cómo desarrollar esta su historia. Y gracias a todas y cada una por sus mensajes las quiero.

Besos y lindo fin de semana.

Su amiga Luna.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, la historia es de mi autoría. Disfruten de la lectura.

"**CONTRATO DE AMOR"**

CAPITULO 10.

-Y dime Candy, siempre has vivido en Nueva York.

-Digamos que tal vez sí, mi padre y yo nos mudamos aquí cuando tenía 13 y bueno me gusta mucho la ciudad, es muy linda en invierno, no me puedo quejar es una ciudad muy cosmopolita.

-Se ve que te agradan las ciudades de gran carácter, ya verás cuando lleguemos a los Ángeles te voy a llevar a recorrer las playas y los lugares que mas me gustan, espero aceptes mi oferta.

-Sería un honor, conocer los mejores lugares de la ciudad al lado de la estrella del momento.

-Vaya! Eso debo de tomarlo como un cumplido. De hecho el placer será más mío que tuyo, el que en tu agenda haya un espacio para mi, claro no de trabajo si no de descanso me haría feliz.

-Siempre eres tan adulador para todo Terry? O solo cuando pretendes conseguir bonos a tú favor o en tú beneficio?

-Vamos Candy porque siempre tienes que ser tan desconfiada de todo el mundo y estar tan a la defensiva. Solo quiero agradarte y ganarme tu confianza, ser tu amigo y tal vez más adelante…que…solo eso, acaso es imposible. Dime solo una cosa Candy, jamás te has enamorado o por lo menos sentir un sentimiento de ternura por alguien? porque tú actitud hacia mí, me hace creer que jamás dejas que ese sentimiento se exprese en ti.

Terry sabía que estaba pisando terrenos nada permitidos, que el tono de voz y la dureza que había empleado no fue la mejor, pero ya no había vuelta de hoja ya lo había hecho, solo esperaba que Candy le gritara, que ni siquiera lo volteara a ver, que declinara al final el contrato del cual ni siquiera habían iniciado y al final lo bofeteara sin piedad. Candy por su cuenta sentía que Terry podía ver su interior, se sentía tan vulnerable que no lo soporto más, las lágrimas la traicionaron y terminaron por quebrar su coraza en la cual se había sumergido durante todo ese tiempo. Terry no sabía qué hacer, vio como los ojos de Candy perdieron el brillo que tenían y su rostro era llenado por las gruesas lagrimas que la hacían ver tan pequeña, asustada y frágil, que no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse hasta ella, abrazarla y recargarla sobre su pecho, sentía como se estremecía entre cada sollozo, sentía su camisa ser traspasada por sus lagrimas, acariciaba su espalda y besaba su cabello con una ternura infinita para tratar de reconfortarla. Terry presentía que Candy había sufrido pero no imaginaba hasta que punto, él sabía que cuando el alma y el corazón son gravemente lastimados por amor, al entregar todo y sin límites, es difícil salir adelante y volver a creer en el amor. Él más que nadie sabía cómo era ese dolor, Susana lo había lastimado demasiado y había experimentado en carne propia el sentirse muerto en vida.

-Candy…nena…tranquila yo estoy aquí contigo, llora todo lo que quieras, libérate del dolor que te tiene cautiva, déjame estar a tú lado, déjame ser quien cure las heridas de tu alma y corazón, quiero ayudarte.

Parecía que ella solo quería desparecer en ese momento, ya no le importaba nada, quería ser libre pero ese dolor no la dejaba en paz, sentía que en cualquier momento podría desfallecer y no superar de nuevo la pérdida de su primer amor. Solo había una cosa que no la dejaba caer y habían sido las últimas palabras de Terry "déjame estar a tú lado, quiero ayudarte".

Así pasaron más de 20 minutos en los que Candy y Terry, permanecieron callados y abrazados. La tranquilidad que le brindaba Terry era infinita no la había vuelto a sentir desde que tenía 13 años, sentía que había algo real en los sentimientos de él, pero no quería albergar falsas esperanzas e ilusiones, ya que siempre que ponía sus ojos en alguien este terminaba por considerarla solo una amiga más, ya que siempre mostraba ser fuerte ante todo.

-Annie qué opinas, si de las modelos que seleccionaste las manejamos al mismo tiempo en las dos primeras semanas para que en la última semana Candy este más relajada y con soltura, se que ella es muy buena en esto de las campañas pero en modelaje mmmm…no creo que sea su fuerte.

-Albert! Eso es muy descortés de tu parte y el hablar de una mujer a sus espaldas es de mala educación, y déjame decirte que no hay nadie mejor que Candy como modelo, a la mejor no ha sido famosa en el medio pero te puedo asegurar que ella es una profesional en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ella fue mi mentora cuando trabaje en Lan…

-Sí!, como no me di cuenta antes. Yo sabía que te había visto en algún lugar. Wow! no lo puedo creer…si…tú fuiste el rostro bandera de la mejor campaña de Lancome, es más fue solo un tiraje exclusivo y pocos somos los dichosos en tener tal ejemplar.

Albert no había notado el mutismo en el que se había sumido Annie y mucho menos en sus ojos que estaban a punto del llanto, estaba tan entusiasmado que estuvo a punto de ir con Terry y decirle, pero sabía que no debía molestarlo ya que este le había dejado bien claro que no lo molestara por nada, ya que deseaba estar con Candy y ver si la podía conquistar. Cuando al fin reacciono se dio cuenta que Annie había abandonado su lugar y cayó en cuenta que ella había cambiado su actitud con él, en cuanto menciono la campaña de Lancome. Se quedo esperándola un buen rato, pero al ver que la morena no regresaba se preocupo y decidió ir a los servicios para saber si la encontraba y así fue, la escucho llorar dentro del baño, su llanto era desgarrador y Albert no sabía qué hacer, él no sabía por qué Annie lloraba y le preocupaba de que le fuera a suceder algo, así que toco la puerta.

-Annie me escuchas…está todo bien? Necesitas algo?

Noto que la puerta no tenía el seguro y decidió abrir y entrar, ya que Annie no había dado respuesta del otro lado y pensó lo peor, pero al abrir la puerta, vio a una Annie llorando con la cabeza enterrada en sus piernas y aferrada a las mismas.

-Preciosa que pasa…háblame…dime que hice mal. –la llamaba con tanta ternura mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

-Albert…yo…lo siento. –hablaba sin levantar la cabeza y aferrada a sus piernas.

-Annie vamos salgamos de aquí, vamos a sentarnos y me platicas que paso. Acaso no somos amigos. –mientras la acunaba a sus brazos y le daba un beso en su cabeza.

A lo que Annie accedió pero sin levantar la mirada tratando de limpiar su rostro torpemente.

-Déjame yo lo hago. –le pedía Albert mientras sacaba de su chamarra un pañuelo, le tomaba el rostro con ternura y le secaba las lagrimas de su rostro. –Te sientes bien para caminar…ya sé, mejor te llevo yo.

Annie no pudo reaccionar porque en ese mismo momento Albert la tomo en brazos y la llevaba cargada como si fuera una niña indefensa y que necesitara de unos brazos fuertes para sostenerse, ella no se hizo del rogar y en cuanto Albert la tomo ella se aferro a su cuello con sus manos y el rubio le regalo una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Te sientes mejor Candy. –susurraba Terry al oído de la rubia, veía que su respiración se había normalizado y sus sollozos ya no se escuchaban, al no recibir respuesta, se dio cuenta que esta se había quedado dormida plácidamente en su pecho, lo lleno de tanta nostalgia que decidió acomodarla mejor, coloco una almohada en su regazo para colocar su cabeza y con su chamarra la arropo, mientras acaricia la rubia cabellera de rizos con los que tantas noches había soñado tocar, no era lo que había deseado pero el tenerla ahí lo hacia el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

-Albert, yo…

-Shhh, no digas nada. –colocaba un dedo en los labios de la morena mientras la ayudaba a sentarse y le ofrecía una frazada. –Quiero que perdones mi efusividad de hace unos momentos, no sé qué fue lo qué paso, solo quiero que sepas que en mi tienes un amigo, en el que puedes confiar, apoyarte y al que le puedes pedir lo que sea. Tal vez te parezca un tipo sin escrúpulos y un tanto libertino, pero Annie de verdad puedes confiar en mí, llevamos casi un año trabajando en el proyecto que siento que te conozco de toda la vida, créeme que te quiero mucho y me duele verte así. –mientras le tomaba una mano y con la otra acariciaba su mejilla con una gran ternura.

Albert se había enamorado secretamente de Annie desde que la vio por primera vez a principios de año cuando quedaron de verse en un restaurante de Nueva York, para hacer los primeros bosquejos de la campaña de Terry, no le decía nada ya que sabía que ella era una chica seria y él era un tanto libertino y pensaba que el compromiso no era para él. Pero jamás imagino que Annie viniera acabar con toda su teoría.

-Gracias Albert por ser tan atento conmigo, perdona mi comportamiento, pero es que (ahhhhhh) suspiro…aun me cuesta un poco de trabajo el hablar de mí, con otras personas que no se qué actitud tomaran y la verdad eso me llena de miedo. –le decía mientras trataba de mirarlo y sostenerle un poco la mirada ya que se sentía un poco tonta por haber llorado frente a él.

-Tranquila, sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y si tienes ganas de charlar, prometo no decir nada a menos de que tú me lo pidas. –le regalaba una sonrisa sin dejarle de acariciar la mejilla y manteniendo su mano entrelazada con la suya.

-Muy bien, solo te pido que al final no dejes de mirarme, ok., lo prometes.

-Te lo prometo, aun si al final te convirtieras en una fea bruja y me lanzaras un hechizo y este me dejara en sapo. –bromeaba el rubio para poder hacer sonreír a la morena y que su mirada azul volviera a brillar.

Annie le conto desde sus inicios en la revista Glamour, del Sr. Frank el dueño y su relación con el mismo y que gracias a él, ella había sido pedida por Lancome para que fuera el rostro bandera de su nueva y exclusiva campaña, de la cual Albert le había mencionado minutos antes y que el recuerdo de esa campaña le había cambiado la vida por completo. Le hablo de Candy y su amistad y como gracias a la rubia y sus consejos, se decidió que ese tiraje y esa campaña serian exclusivas ya que Annie había tomado todos los consejos y además que la rubia ya comandaba algunas campañas de diversos diseñadores en el medio. Cuando llego el momento de contarle del accidente, Albert no podía creer que había pasado por tan terrible tragedia y que ella aun tuviera el valor de salir adelante a pesar de las adversidades y de su recesión de contrato. Annie empezó a llorar y Albert no hizo más que abrazarla y reconfortarla.

-Lo siento Annie, no sé qué decirte, yo…yo no tenía idea de ello. –le hablaba con un nudo en la garganta, se sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada y sentía el sufrimiento de la morena como si fuera el suyo.

-Albert, si ya no quieres ser mi amigo lo entiendo, se que eres un buen hombre, pero yo no quiero la lastima de nadie. Candy me ha dado su apoyo incondicional me ayudo en todo momento y gracias a ella es que estoy aquí, si no hace mucho yo me hubiera dejado morir. Si no me veas con esa cara, los psicólogos que he visto me han ayudado mucho a salir adelante y en algún momento externe ese sentimiento pero me hicieron ver que no todo estaba perdido, que había alguien que me quería y que me brindaba su amor, cariño y confianza sin esperar nada a cambio y esa fue Candy.

La seguridad con la que hablaba Annie era impresiónate, la fuerza y coraje que reflejaban su mirada y su voz hicieron que Albert se sintiera menos ante una mujer tan valiente y no solo eso, valiosa. Sabía que si quería que Annie volviera a confiar en él y que no estaba con ella por compasión podría ser que también conquistara su corazón y porque no dejar toda la fiesta por un compromiso real y estabilidad también.

-Annie, creo que no me di a entender, de verdad admiro tu fortaleza y el espíritu que tienes para enfrentar todos esos momentos tan difíciles para ti. Yo realmente quiero ser tu amigo sin restricciones y sin tabús, con errores y acierto, con pasado y futuro. Déjame estar a tu lado preciosa. – sin dejarla de mirar pero esta vez con sus manos colocadas en el rostro de la chica y hablando con el corazón en la mano y con la mirada más tierna que le podía dedicar llena de paz y confianza.

-Albert entiendo que…

No pudo terminar la frase porque en ese preciso momento Albert unió sus labios a los de Annie y le dio un beso, sutil y suave, un simple roce que hizo que Annie perdiera el temor y sintiera lo que es realmente ser amado sin importar el pasado. El beso empezó siendo solo un roce, pero él quería aumentar el placer de sentir los labios delicados, suaves y turgentes de la chica, por la que dejaría la parranda, pero se contuvo, no quería que ella pensara que él era un aprovechado y lo mandara a volar lejos. Así que al terminar el beso, unió su frente con la de ella sin soltarle el rostro y en un susurro le dijo.

-No importa lo que pienses de mi en este momento, pero es que si no lo hacía sentía que moriría, y Annie, si te ofendí lo siento esa no era mi intención. –y la volvió a besar a lo que ella también respondió el beso, igual solo roces pero que los llenaban de placer.

Había pasado ya una hora del vuelo y Candy empezó a despertar, pero por un momento no recordaba donde se encontraba, hasta que…

-Hola preciosa! –en un suave tono de voz como de ángel Terry le hablaba a Candy aun con su cabeza en su regazo y dedicándole su mejor sonrisa que llegaba hasta su mirada, esos ojos azul zafiro que cualquiera mataba por que les dedicara una mirada fugaz, pero de las que Candy era capaz de causar en este dios griego, y no solo eso, la sonrisa de lado que a ella tanto le gustaba.

-Oh. Terry…yo…de verdad…

-Shhh, tranquila Candy. –colocaba un dedo en los labios de la rubia y al mismo tiempo los acariciaba. –estabas muy cansada, no te preocupes, me encargue de vigilar tus sueños y con gusto lo volvería a hacer. Somos amigos ¿no?

-Si, pero es que…que pena, mira nada más. Yo dormida y de seguro tu bastante incomodo lo siento de verdad. –estaba totalmente avergonzada y nerviosa, los colores se le habían subido al rostro y como no al darse cuenta que estaba su cabeza en su regazo y abrigada con la chamarra de este ufff, si era para dar calor a cualquier chica.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema, tranquila.

-Pero, es que Terry, yo…

-Vamos Candy, te dije que no hay problema. Al contrario discúlpame tú a mí por lo de hace un rato no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, se que no es de hombres y menos de un caballero, hablarle a una mujer tan bella como tú, de la forma en que lo hice. –le sonreía a la rubia y le tomaba las manos.

-Terry yo de verdad lo siento, sé que no me vas a creer pero…es qué…como explicarte (ahhhh) suspiro, no creo mucho en el amor, se me hace una pérdida de tiempo y al final uno sale lastimado, perdona pero es mi punto de vista.

Candy había vuelto a colocar esa barrera en ella, Terry no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, su teoría era cierta, alguien la había tratado tan mal que por eso no confiaba en nada y en nadie. Ahora sabía que si la quería conquistar le iba a costar mucho, pero no se rendiría, lucharía con todo y le demostraría que él era su príncipe azul, la rescataría de las garras de los dragones que la tenían prisionera.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Como? -Candy no podía creer que Terry dijera tal cosa y no solo eso que apoyara su punto de vista, casi se desmaya de la impresión.

-Sí, tal como lo oyes, yo tampoco creo en el amor y también se me hace una pérdida de tiempo. Mírame Candy –le decía en un susurro y sujetando firmemente sus manos y colocándolas en su pecho. –yo no creo en nada de eso, creo en lo que me dicta mi corazón. Creo en la entrega total, sin prejuicios y restricciones, creo en la pasión, en el amor verdadero no en mentiras, creo en los sueños y fantasías, creo en la verdad y en la vida. La vida me ha enseñado que no debo dejar de soñar y que mis fantasías se hagan realidad, si es necesario convertirme en el príncipe azul, que rescata a su princesa de las garras de los peores seres y bajo la custodia de miles de dragones, créeme Candy, lo haría, lucharía por que el amor de mi vida estuviera sana y salva, pero siempre a mi lado.

Candy no podía creer tal cosa, ella siempre soñaba cada vez que su padre le contaba historias de princesas en peligro, los cuentos de su padre la hacían soñar que un día un príncipe llegaría, la rescataría y la llevaría con él a su castillo, para vivir por siempre felices. Su sueño estaba empezando a hacer realidad y ella aún no lo sabía, el destino le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

-Candy que te parece si empezamos desde cero.

-Como?

-Si mira, hagamos como si…apenas nos hubiéramos conocido, claro si es que tú quieres, es mas hagamos lo siguiente. En el trabajo seguiremos igual, pero en lo personal nos presentaremos desde cero, seamos amigos y dejemos que el destino y la vida decidan por nosotros, con todo lo que implique, riesgos aventuras y sueños, que dices. –seguía sin soltar las manos de la rubia y le regalaba una mirada suplicante pero llena de seguridad y confianza.

-Bueno, es que…yo…tengo que pesarlo Terry, no creo que esto funcione así.

-Confías en mi?

-Claro que confío en ti, solo que esto parece un sueño y no podemos estar viviendo de sueños toda la vida Terry, hay que vivir en la realidad en el día a día.

-Vamos no seas tan obstinada, si la gente no tuviera sueños, tú crees que yo sería actor! Las historias son de aquellos que sueñan y por eso existimos nosotros, nuestro padres soñaron y henos aquí, tú y yo en este momento platicando, somos reales, pero primero fuimos un sueño y es así que nosotros existimos. –le decía con tanta pasión, ternura y entrega que Candy no resistió más y termino por acceder a la petición de Terry.

-Ok, me daré la oportunidad de soñar y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

-Gracias Candy, muchas gracias por confiar en mí.

Terry no resistió más, que termino por abrazar fuertemente a Candy y presionarla contra su pecho y decirle en secreto, que él sería su príncipe azul y que la rescataría de sus dragones. Candy por su parte correspondió al abrazo de este y en secreto se decía, yo también quiero ser tú princesa ayúdame Terry a salir de la oscuridad.

-Bueno entonces a partir de este momento, quedamos con un nuevo contrato señorita White, mejor dicho dulce Candy.

-Me parece correcto, Señor Grandchester, mejor dicho Terry.

-Esto es como un contrato de amigos, amistad…

-Sí creo que de amistad suena bien.

-Ya sé, porque mejor no lo llamamos…que te parece, "Un contrato de amor". Que dices Candy. –sonreía Terry y hablaba con mucho entusiasmo en la voz.

-Ok, será como tú quieras. –le regalaba una tímida mirada y una sonrisa que llegaba a sus ojos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola nenas, si lo sé debo mil disculpas a todas y no tengo perdón, las excusas salen sobrando, pero la verdad he tenido unas semanas imposibles y de salud no muy bien, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

Solo ténganme paciencia y les vuelvo a decir no las pienso dejar colgadas, eso no es ético.

Gracias por seguirme, no olviden dejarme sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias y criticas para esta que es también su historia.

Besos, las quiero, su amiga.

Luna.


End file.
